Harry Potter and the Training of the Inferno
by TypedSomeWords
Summary: 6th Year, Powers, Enemies, Friends, Training, Elves, Goblins, Dwarfs, Dragons, Vampires, Wolves, Elementals, Anamgi, Independent Harry, Fates, Super Light Side, Super Dark Side, The Inferno Team and no real ships. The Trilogy of Hope...[Discontinued]
1. Confrentations and a New Resolve

_**Harry Potter and the Training of Inferno**_

_The first of the trilogy of Hope…_

_**Summary: 6**__**th**__** Year, Powers, Enemies, Friends, Training, Elves, Goblins, Dwarfs, Dragons, Vampires, Wolves, Elementals, Anamgi, Independent Harry, Fates, Super Light Side, Super Dark Side, The Inferno Team and no real shippings. The Trilogy of Hope. **_

_**Full Summary: Some People think that the Fates control the Future, but what if they did? What if the Fates had to follow Rules? What would happen if a Fate became Evil? Death is not a matter anymore as the Dead will come back and fight, The past Dark Lords will join forces with the present Dark Lord, all of who will be under the command of the Dark Fate. The Dark Fate had made the plan long ago at the time of the Four Founders of Hogwarts, and set a path towards a Dark Future. Now the question is what will the other Fates do? They will break The Sacred Rules to give the World Hope, They will make a Team that will bring the World together to fight, to bring back the Lords of Light, To Forge Hope the Fates will call upon The Inferno Team. What if that Team consisted of Harry and his friends…? It's time to step things up a notch!!!**_

_**AN: Ok first of all this isn't one of those easy going fics, like "Hay Ron" "Hay Hermione, guess what I love you! Lets get married!" lol. Yeah, so it's going to take time. Ok I have really thought of how I'm going to fit all those things into the story without losing its realism and I'd say I did a good job, but that doesn't mean I don't need your reviews in fact I need them a lot, after all this is my first fic and I am really inexperienced at this. All the new powers and everything will make sense and this fic isn't one of those because She/He is the heir of Merlin they get all these powers one night while sleeping. But for Harry there is something like that and there's a really good explanation which is still not because he's the heir of someone it's more to do with the AK curse when he was a baby and what the Fates did. Ok the elementals thing you'll see how that works and why that works because it does have a good explanation. Ok the independent thing, well Harry becomes independent, he finds out about his family, trains himself up and gets Dumbledore to train the rest and oh yeah it's a bit of manipulative Dumbledore but not much and it is a Good Grandfather Dumbledore type. Ok there will be a lot of fighting and it's not going to be pretty so you have been warned, anyways have fun!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the old characters and storyline, the rest is just a made up version By the way this will be the Disclaimer for the whole story….**_

_**Chapter One: Loss of Hope, Confrontations and a New Resolve**_

He had found it, finally after all these years, after so many Dark Lords had failed. Lord Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle had found it.

Found what? Voldemort had found a Chamber, so what was so special about a chamber? No, this Chamber was special as every creature that had drowned in darkness would tell you, there was something there… something they craved nearly as much as power. Voldemort had felt this chamber somewhere… as had so many dark creatures before him, but none had known where to look, but they all searched, but had never found… until now.

Every dark creature wanted to find this Chamber, but why? Because they could feel the dark power that resided in this chamber, they could feel that in this Chamber resided something that was destined to complete darkness; they could feel it in their very bones.

Voldemort had found it… no, it had found him… as Voldemort grew more powerful, he could feel a pulse somewhere but the pulse was different, he was not able to track it. After his ritual with the dementors he felt the pulse grow stronger strong enough for him to track it, he felt the knowledge of where the Chamber was forever imprinted into his mind, into his very soul.

He had to find an Honour Dragon, a dragon thought to be extinct, and kill it. Once he had done that, he had to pour his magic into the heart of the dragon on its last beats and then had to soak the heart in unicorn blood and then bury it where the pulse was strongest.

Lucky for him he had known where the Honour Dragon would be, but to kill an Honour Dragon was no easy feat, they were extremely powerful, smart and quick. He had had to kill the Honour Dragon quietly as he could not risk the any other dragon realising that he had been the one to kill the legendary dragon; after all he did need allies.

He had done the ritual deep in the amazon where the pulse was strongest.

Once the ritual had been completed, he had felt his power return. He had been stunned, but did not have much time to ponder what had just happened as the earth began to rumble, the ground seemed to fall away to reveal a wide stairway leading down, seemingly forever.

"Stay here, do not follow" Voldemort commanded his death eaters, as he walked down the stairs.

He had walked for at least half an hour before he felt himself begin to grow apprehensive and afraid as he neared the end of the stairs. Voldemort had never been afraid, even contrary to public belief of him being afraid of that fool Dumbledore or that Potter brat, he had only been cautious. Voldemort had not been afraid once since he had opened the Chamber of Secrets, since he had opened Slytherins book of dark arts _The darkest of arts, The Parsalmouths Gift._ But now he was…

It was dark, everywhere he looked there was only darkness, and even to his enhanced eyesight he could not see a thing, he tried to conjure light, but it all proved futile. As he continued to walk in a straight line, he could almost hear the wailing of trapped souls screaming for him to go back, to leave the darkness to sleep forever… but of course he would not. As he continued to walk every cell in his body screamed for him to stop, his near none existent heart was beating frantically, his bones had become ice, his skin… he could not feel any… his soul seemed to want to leave his body, but was compelled by some higher force to stay, his magic seemed to dim, but he continued…

After about another hour light seemed to illuminate the path ahead, he quickened his pace. As he looked around he could see that the walls where black… not just black, but so black they seemed to absorb all light into them, as he continued walking he realised that something was dropping from the ceiling, he already knew what it was… he could smell it, but he was confused where had it come from… where had the fresh blood come from?

Finally after another fifteen minuets or so he had reached a wall… a dead end, but he knew it wasn't, he knew it was waiting for a blood sacrifice. Voldemort hurriedly pulled out a dark green dagger with the symbol of the dark mark embedded onto it, as his skeletal hand began to shake he quickly drew the symbol of darkness on to his palm once that was done he placed his hand onto the stone wall before him. He did not know how he knew what to do, or even how the symbol of darkness looked like but it was as if he had always known, as if it was natural like breathing…

The wall began to crumble away as Voldemort took a few steps back. Once the wall had crumbled away it started to dissolve into thin air, a few seconds later it had all vanished. Voldemort continued forwards and then suddenly stopped… he fell to his knee's and kept his face bowed, just like his servants did in his presence.

He could feel a power that was not like anything he had ever felt before in his life, something so powerful that every living being in existence together could not match its power. He trembled in its presence. Finally Voldemort spoke..

"I am here to serve… My Master" Voldemort said as her cackle tore through his very soul.

sosososososososososososososososososososososo

Silence…that was the only word you could use to describe it. Harry was on his way back to Number 4 Private Drive, in his uncles new company car from his 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; yeah, that's right Witchcraft and Wizardry. What does this mean well this means that Harry Potter is a wizard, that's right a wizard anyways now your probably thinking what's a wizard doing in a car? Isn't that a bit unusual? Well who said Harry Potter was a normal Wizard? He isn't normal in any sense of the word, from his jet black hair to his old worn out shoes, everything about him was unusual. So are his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia or his cousin Dudley, Witches and Wizards as well. Definitely not. They were completely normal well at least they liked to think so, after all when has being related to Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived, Crazed attention seeking lunatic, Champion of the Tri-wizard Tournament, Helper of Escaped Convicts, Slayer of Slytherins Basilisk, Saviour of the Philosophers stone, Juvenile delinquent, Thorn in the side of Dark Lords, normal? You guessed it Harry Potter is a soon to be 16 year old Hero of the Wizarding World. As you can probably tell Harry Potter has quite a busy life, but right now it's the summer and he _should _be enjoying it, but guess what he's dreading it.

Harry's so called relatives hate him; they hate him so much that they kept him as their slave for the 9 years of his life living under their cupboard under the stairs. In that time Harry spent every moment wondering who he was, how his parents were like, what jobs they had… why his parents left him with the Dursleys, did they hate him as well? but most of all why did the Dursleys hate him and his parents so much?

Why would someone do that to a child if he's seen as a hero to the magical world? Well who knows but all that is known for sure is that they hate magic with a passion.

At the end of each year at Hogwarts, Harry always had a life and death encounter. But this year, to Harry was the worst ever. Since Harry had first found out he was a wizard on his eleventh birthday he had begun to think he may actually have a life, as a few months wore on, Harry had made friends for the first time in his life, he had someone to look up to as a Grandfather figure even if there was a crazed Dark Lord after him, he had always thought he would live a good life better then anything he had lived at the Dursley's. But since the resurrection of Lord Voldemort the most evil and powerful Dark Lord to ever live his life had begun to break apart.

Last year he had been grieving a lost friend who he believed had died as a result of his actions, then was put on trial because he was protecting himself and his cousin from a soul sucking demon, then the press had accused him of lying, murder and joining forces with Voldemort, he also had to deal with pain thorough his scar, His Professor Snape, who hates him nearly as much as the Dursley's do, breaking into his mind on a regular basis, secrets being kept from him, Albus Dumbledore, his idol and Grandfather figure not even looking him in the eye, going to the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic to save his Godfather, then being caught in a trap and seeing his Godfather his only parental figure murdered before his very eyes and then to top it of finding out that there is a prophecy that states he either has to kill or be killed, and if he does die then there is no other hope for the world.

_'It's all my fault, everything because of me, because I'm alive others close to me die, my Parents, Cedric … Sirius. And now I either have to kill or be killed __**'either must die at the hand of the other as neither can live whilst the other survives' **__there's no chance…'_ Harry thought as he remembered Dumbledore and Voldemort fighting in the ministry.

"BOY, BOY, you answer me when I speak to you, DO YOU UNDERSTAND" yelled Vernon.

"Yes Vernon" replied Harry

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" screeched Vernon as Petunia reached over to her walrus like husband trying to sooth him down as one would sooth a gorilla, so they would be able to reach their home safely without having a car accident.

Harry merely turned back to looking out the window at the passing scenery not noticing his cousin's quizzical glance at him.

"Boy when are you leaving this time" asked Petunia bitterly thinking about how long they had to deal with his "freakishness".

"I don't know" replied Harry bitterly thinking about how he didn't even know what other people had planned for his own life, _'even the simplest things? It's my bloody life, why should they have any right to control my life?... oh yeah, I'm their weapon'_ Harry thought bitterly.

The rest of the ride to number 4 passed without incidence, as they neared the house Harry wondered if his "security" was already there waiting for him. Everyone got out of the car as soon as it had stopped, his aunt and cousin hurried inside leaving the door open for Harry and Vernon to come in, Vernon unlocked the boot and waited for Harry to take his trunk and Hedwig's cage out as he did, he lost control of the trunk and it fell on his foot. Vernon snorted in amusement as he locked the car.

"Harry let me help you with that" came the familiar voice of one of Harry's ex-Defence against the dark arts teacher and his fathers and Sirius's best friend and last remaining Marauder Remus Lupin wearing his usual worn-out clothes.

"Thanks, what are you doing here" asked Harry.

Before Remus could answer Vernon pushed past him into the house, face shining bright purple, which in Harry's key of 'Colours Vernon's face Mean' ment humiliated and for another episode of 'Vernon Crash, Vernon Bash, Vernon Angry Grrrrrrr'.

"I just came to check if you're doing ok" answered Remus, The concern evident in his voice but his face showing anger as he watched Vernon retreat into number four.

"I'm fine just a bit tired that's all" answered Harry still not willing to talk about Sirus.

"Do you want me to talk to your aunt and uncle?" asked Remus.

"No, I'll be fine, don't worry, but thanks anyways" answered Harry as they silently made there way inside the house carrying both trunk and a cage holding a still sleeping Hedwig. As they entered they could hear the Dursley's in the kitchen and the sound of cooking _'Of course they can't stay longer then and hour without eating a feast'_ Harry thought as they continued to make their way upstairs to Harry's room, Harry noticed Remus was glaring at the cupboard under the stairs _'I guess he knows about that then'_. Harry opened the door and found that the room had changed, all the furniture had been taken out of the room only leaving a small mattress on the floor in the top right corner of the room, the wallpaper and the carpet had been torn off only leaving the rooted wood underneath exposed and the wall a dull gray/.

Before Remus could have a look into the room Harry quickly closed the door.

"Thanks Professor" replied Harry slowly lowering the trunk to the ground motioning Remus to do the same. Remus having a curiosity of the condition of Harry's room quickly erased from his thoughts when Harry called him 'Professor' completely forgot about it, making Harry's plan successful.

"Harry I haven't been your professor in nearly 2 years, you can call me Remus" said Remus

"Thanks pro... Remus" replied Harry still looking as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Remus smiled.

"Good, Harry if you need me or anyone else we're here for you and always will be, now I'm off I need to get back to Headquarters" said Remus. Harry nodded as Remus climbed down the stairs, opened the door and left.

Harry sighed in relief _'Thank God Remus didn't see he might have changed the room getting the Dursley's even more angry might not be the best of ideas, because I'm probably going to have to stay here the whole summer'_.

Harry pulled the trunk with Hedwig's cage on top of it into the room. He sat down on the floor opened Hedwig's cage and softly probed the Owl awake, Hedwig slowly awoke, looking annoyed and snapped her beak at Harry.

"Sorry girl but its best if you go hunt now you might not get another chance later" Harry told Hedwig as he got up and opened the window, Hedwig got out of her cage and flew over to Harry, nipped his ear affectionately and then flew out of the window.

"Well at least someone's free" muttered Harry as a pained expression passed his face thinking about his Godfather spending 12 years imprisoned in Azkaban and then the rest at Grimwald place. Remembering Sirus brought all that happened on the night at the ministry back to Harry, from seeing the vision in the history of magic exam, arguing with his friends, leaving Umbridge with the centaurs. flying on the Thestrals, getting to the hall of Prophecies, being surrounded by Voldemort's inner circle, fighting to escape, thinking Hermione might die, the order coming to help, the Prophecy braking, …Sirus dieing…, Chasing Bellatrixe, using the cruciatus curse, Voldemort and Dumbledore duelling, being possessed, trapped in the Headmasters office and then …the Prophecy.

As Harry recounted the events he slowly slid down to the floor in silent agony, he slowly crawled on the mattress and curled into a fatal position and slowly cried himself to sleep. Thinking of how it had been his fault and how he could have done so many things differently.

sosososososososososososososososososososososososo

**The sky was blood red and everywhere he looked there was an empty grave with one of his friends names on **_**Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Remus, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Tonks, Albus, Minerva, Percy**_**. He started running trying to get away but the graves were following him spinning around him, his footsteps made no noise nothing did but he still ran and ran until he lost complete track of how long he had been running but he still continued until the graves stopped following and spinning around him. He sighed in relief and started running again but as soon as he started he stopped gaping in horror at what was in front of him. It was the veil that Sirus had fallen through. He ran back toward the graves but the veil still followed. As he was running through the graves, he stopped. He didn't stop out of free will but he stopped because he couldn't move, he was petrified. He was like that for a few seconds until he could move again, he slowly turned back dreading what he might see, he was right the veil was now in front of him and the graves surrounding him. Ripples ran through the veil and it slowly disintegrated away leaving only the arch and the black void between. A athletic figure strode out of it holding a presence of authority and great power, the likes of which Harry had never felt, the figure was robed in black silk robes, his hood covering his face which he slowly lowered revealing a pale healthy face of an older Tom Marvolo Riddle with black eyes which seemed to suck in light, but looking more human then Harry had ever seen him. Harry gasped in astonishment Voldemort looked almost human no longer with a reptilian like face and gleaming red eyes but now the only thing that made him look evil was his scowl and black void there were where his eyes were supposed to be.**

**"Potter I see you approve of my new appearance" spoke Voldemort. Harry didn't reply still confused as to what was happening. Voldemort started to cackle at the look of shock in Harry's face. Harry's anger started to increase, how dare he invade his mind and torment him with the deaths of those he loves?**

**"Shut it Riddle, if you're just going to stand there and laugh after all this, you're more stupid then I thought, and that's unbelievable because it would seem that Crabbe and Goyle are twice as smart as you" shot Harry. Tom looked enraged for a second before an evil smile spread across his face.**

**"Crucio" screeched Riddle. There was no wand or even any beam of light before Harry fell to his knees biting his lower lip to keep in the scream threatening to brake out. The pain was immense much more painful then last time he had been hit by the cruciatus curse, it felt as if daggers where running through his veins, as if his bones where on fire cracking under a huge weight and as if his mind was being frozen into solid ice. Riddle held the curse on Harry for a few minutes but to Harry it was days and days of pain.**

**"Learn your place boy" hissed Riddle, as Harry lay on the group gasping for breath as the pain slowly receded.**

**"So are you going to teach me professor" Harry retorted, as Riddle sent another crucio but took it of after seconds.**

**"Really Potter your stupidity is astounding, if you wish to stay sane I suggest you hold your tongue" said Riddle calmly. Harry slowly looked up, stuck his tongue out and then held it with his left hand.**

**"Am I doing it right or can you show me" hissed Harry losing track of the conversation as his brain seemed to be working too slowly. Riddle flicked his hand and Harry was thrown back crashing into a gravestone. Harry gasped in pain as thorn vines roped around him and bound him to a gravestone, looking over his shoulder trying to read the gravestone to see if Riddle was replaying the end of his forth year. He looked at the Gravestone in shock as he re-read the names on it.**

_**Lilly and James Potter**_

_**Cedric Diggory**_

_**Sirus Black**_

**Harry inwardly cringed at the last name but turned back to see Riddle smirking at him.**

**"You bastard what are you playing at" Shouted Harry. The veil behind Riddle started wailing as four figures came out wearing dark red robes looking deathly thin. They had chalk white skin and sunken listless eyes you could see every bone in their faces. Harry choked back a sob as he looked at his parents, Cedric and Sirus, slowly tears started to leak down his face as they came closer to him until they where only meters away. They looked at him their eyes slowly revealing their emotions anger, betrayal, sadness and worst of all hate for him.**

**"Harry why? WHY?" s****creamed Cedric.**

**"Harry how could you after all we did for you; you killed us this is your entire fault. We would be living happy lives if it wasn't for you. WE WOULD BE ALIVE" Screamed Sirus. His mother ran up to him and slapped him as hard as she could, then ran back to his father sobbing.**

**"You are no son of mine" hissed James.**

**Harry didn't try to argue because he knew they where right, they where right it was because of him, he started crying harder, Riddle spoke again.**

**"You know its always going to be like this you're always going to get everyone you love killed" Riddle said smiling sadistically as he waved his hand and the binds holding Harry disappeared and Lilly, James, Cedric and Sirus walked away to the side still sobbing and holding each other for support.**

**As Harry stood up again as all the weasly's, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Remus, Tonks, Albus, and Minerva appeared in front of him. Suddenly a wand appeared in his hand and from its own accord raised his hand and pointed towards Minerva, his mouth spoke the words he never thought he'd say.**

**"Avada Kadavra" hissed Harry.**

**Minerva fell dead to the ground as the green light hit her, then Tonks, Luna, Neville, Remus, Hermione, the Weasly's and then last Albus who had the same look that everyone else had on their faces before they were struck down by the green light the look of utter disappointment that broke Harry's heart but the green light still hit each of them no matter his best efforts to stop it.**

**sosososososososososososososososososososososososo**

Harry woke up screaming as his Scar burst open in white hot pain and blood trickled down his face. Harry sat there panting as he slowly regained control over himself realising it was just a dream and not real. Harry listened for any sign of his Uncle coming and banging on the door but there was nothing to worry about thankfully, but he was sure he woke up the whole street, he reached over and picked up his glasses and put them on.

Harry heard a slight pop and jumped for his wand grabbing it and pointing it to where he heard the sound.

"Wotcha Harry, sorry if I scared you I just heard you screaming like a banshee and thought I'd see what was wrong" Tonks said hurriedly as she looked around the room pointing he wand in unknown directions before turning back to Harry.

"Sorry, it was just a bad dream" Harry said as he took a shuddering breath and lowered his wand. Tonks looked at Harry and then gasped as she realised that his scar was bleeding. She rushed over and pushed Harry onto his mattress to heal is head.

"Wha…" Harry spluttered, but as Tonks pushed him, she pushed Harry a little too hard and Harry hit his head on the wall making his headache worse, and knocking him out.

"Shit, sorry Harry" Tonks said/

She quickly closed his scar and cleaned the blood of his face, then pointed her wand at him.

"Ennervate" whispered Tonks. Harry blinked a few times before managing to focus on Tonks.

"What happened?" asked Harry

"You ahh… fell over" spluttered Tonks, Harry looked at her quizzically, and then shrugged.

"Anyways, why was your scar bleeding" asked Tonks.

"Voldemort T.V." Said Harry sarcastically, remembering Tonks was raised as a muggle.

"What happened" asked Tonks turning back into serious auror mode as she conjured to chairs for her and Harry, Harry got up and sat on one while Tonks sat on the other

"We were just talking" Harry sighed, he didn't want to tell anyone about his dream it would be too hard. As he thought about it his anger flared at Riddle.

"I think we should get Dumbledore" said Tonks.

"Ya I suppose…" he replied, He was still angry at Dumbledore but he was also grateful that Dumbledore cared enough that he wanted Harry to live a normal life, but Dumbledore had way too much control over his life and that was the biggest problem. Dumbledore had made so many decisions about his life without even including him, most of them seemed to ruin his life even more. Harry decided that he would only listen to Dumbledore when he thought was best and that he would do what he thought was best even if it was against Dumbledores orders. Harry would make sure that he had another way of getting information about Voldemort and the order if not from Dumbledore then from Remus or through spying he didn't care, he deserved to be treated as an adult after all he'd been through more then most the order combined… and he would make sure he had information no matter what…

Tonks took out a mirror and looked into it. "Albus Dumbledore" Tonks said clearly.

"Yes Tonks" replied the voice of the leader of the order of the Phoenix.

"Could you come over to Harry's room with your pensive?" she questioned.

"I'll be right over" replied Dumbledore.

"Where did you get that?" asked Harry

"What the mirror,' Harry nodded "Every Auror has one, how did you know about these anyways" asked Tonks, seeing Harry's pained expression, she guessed it had something to do with Sirus.

"Si…" Harry sighed "Sirus gave me one for Christmas, he and my father used to use them at Hogwarts" Harry said softly.

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense your Grandfather was the one that invented them" replied Tonks

Harry looked up at Tonks in shock he had never heard anything about his Grandparents before, but he guessed it made sense, after all his father must have had parents and the Potters were well known and quite wealthy even before Harry was born….

"Wow…" was Harry's reply

"Hello Harry, Tonks… what do we owe this pleasure" said a quite voice.

Both Harry's and Tonk's heads snapped to where the noise came from causing Albus Dumbledore to chuckle and the other two to glare at him.

"Harry had a vision professor" said Tonks. Dumbledore's mood changed from merry to serious as suddenly as he had appeared.

"Am I right in assuming that it was much worse this time?" asked Dumbledore gravely.

Harry nodded in response "He was able to use the cruciatus but it was much more worse then the others, he looked human professor like an older Tom Riddle except he had these black eyes… and I don't know how but he seemed much more powerful then before… I've never felt anything like it"

Dumbledore and Tonks looked ill at the very thought of anything like this had happening.

"Nyphondera can you get a pain relieving potion and a flask of dreamless sleep potion from Poppy"

Tonks nodded, stood up and then apperated away with a slight crack.

"Harry could you please stand up?" questioned Dumbledore, Harry nodded and Dumbledore banished the two chairs Tonks had conjured earlier with a wave of his wand, with another wave and a few muttered words the room enlarged and with a last wave he conjured 3 chairs and a small table. Dumbledore pulled out a pensive from one of his side pockets and placed it onto the table, he then offered Harry a seat which Harry gladly accepted and he sat down on the one opposite to him. Dumbledore looked around the room with a look of dismay before turning back towards Harry.

"Harry… Remus had asked if you could meet him at Mrs. Figgs?" asked Dumbledore

"Of course professor" Harry replied

"Now Harry to use a pensive you must put the wand to you temple, think about what you wish to extract and then concentrate where the wand touches your temple and pull the wand away, Here use my wand as I have not been able to get you permission for underage magic" said Dumbledore

Harry nodded and took the offered wand, put the wand to his temple, concentrated on the vision, then the wand and pulled it away. He felt a pulling sensation in the back of his head and then it stopped leaving a slight numbing feeling there, he lowered the silvery strand into the pensive and gave it to Dumbledore, as he did this Tonks had returned also followed by the arrival of Remus Lupin.

"Harry what's wrong" asked Remus urgently

"Nothing Remus, only a dream" answered Harry as Dumbledore conjured another chair for Remus

"I think we should all go in if that is ok with you Harry? You do not have to let us or come with us" said Dumbledore

Harry didn't want to show everyone but they had a right to know and he knew it was important, but a part of him didn't want to share the experience he didn't want them to see him so weak… and he was supposed to save them,,, sighing quickly he nodded.

"But I won't be coming with you" answered Harry

"Ok Remus, Tonks if you would touch the inside of the pensive" said Dumbledore.

Dumbledore, Remus and Tonks leaned over and touched the inside of the pensive as they did so there eyes rolled to the back of their heads but their bodies did not move.

Harry stared at them for a few seconds and then decided that he didn't want to be there when they came back and deal with their pitying looks at him, so he decided to go get something to eat as he hadn't eaten anything since that morning. As Harry went downstairs he couldn't help but feel depressed thinking about if Sirus was alive would he have come with Remus to check on him? Sighing in frustration Harry entered the kitchen. As he looked around he realised that the T.V. had been taken out '_probably in Dudley's room'_ Harry thought as he made his sandwiches, poured a glass of milk and sat down to eat.

Harry wondered about how long it would take them to finish of the memory and concluded it would be a while so he may as well take his time eating. 40 or so minutes later Harry finished and went back upstairs to his room. As he entered he nearly fell backwards at what he saw.

The whole room had changed it was now twice as big as before about 12 meters in length and 8 meters in height, the room was generally decorated in Red and Gold Gryffindor colours _'Well no surprise there'_ His 'bed' had been transformed into a four poster bed just like he had back at Hogwarts, next to the bed was a small bedside table which held a vial of what Harry knew to be dreamless sleep potion, next to the potion was an silver analogue alarm clock which looked as if it had not been used in years. On the opposite side of the room there was a roaring fireplace with comfy looking chairs situated around a small table, which looked like it had a whole array of lemony sweets on it ranging from sherbet lemons to lemon drops, Next to the fire place on the left was a small book shelf with his school books that had previously resided in his trunk, packed at the lower shelf of the book shelf.

"Wow" whispered Harry, still looking around and noticing only then that Dumbledore was still there, smiling a smile which Harry realised didn't reach his eyes and that were absent of their trademark twinkle.

"Well, Harry remember your appointment at Mrs Figgs tomorrow and take that dreamless sleep potion on you bedside table" said The Headmaster.

"Thanks Professor, but I think I may get in trouble with my relative's for this" deadpanned Harry frowning at the thought of another conversation with his 'family'

"Do not worry, my boy, the order will make sure you have no problems" said Dumbledore sounding grave.

Harry nodded thinking he didn't like being called 'my boy' while his Professor vanished with a quite pop.

Harry walked over to his new bed, climbed into it, took of his glasses and gulped down the bad tasting potion, put it on the bedside table and fell into an easy sleep.

sosososososososososososososososososososososososo

Remus had just come back from the Dursley's and was worried very worried at what had happened there, what he saw in the pensive would surely give him nightmares and he was a werewolf. How could Harry a 16 year old boy deal with what he saw? He was very worried about what he considered the last of his family, what he considered the last of his pack.

"Drastic times call for drastic measures" He muttered to himself as he walked back to his room at Grimwald Place, to look for a certain marauders secret.

sosososososososososososososososososososososososo

The next morning Harry woke up and just laid on his bed thinking about the rest of his summer.

"I'm definitely not going back to Grimwald Place" Harry muttered to himself thinking about Sirius. _'Why was I so stupid? I should have just listened to Hermione, I can't believe I let them come with me, I got Sirius killed and them hurt. HOW STUPID COULD I GET? This is my entire fault… It's always my fault'_

Harry was stuck in those thoughts until he heard Petunia shout for him.

"BOY, BOY, Mrs Figgs needs help with her garden, make yourself presentable and go help her" shouted Petunia.

"Yes, Petunia" Harry yelled back/ Ever since the end of his last summers stay at the Dursley's, Harry had decided that he would _**not**_ call his relatives, Aunt or Uncle. They didn't deserve to be called that as they never acted like his Aunt or Uncle.

_'I wonder what Mrs Figgs wants... Oh crap. I have to be there to meet Remus! Is it already 3 o'clock, I guess I lost track of time with no watch, oh yeah the alarm clock! Why am I always so stupid…'_

Harry quickly got out of bed, flipped his trunk open and started looking for some clothes to ware to Mrs Figgs house. As he was doing this he cut his hand on something sharp in his trunk, quickly pulling it out, Harry dropped it in shock at what was in his hands.

_'Sirius's mirror how could I forget? I could have used this to get him but my stupid 'hero complex' _

Sighing in frustration Harry put the mirror back into the trunk grabbed a pair of trousers and shirt that didn't look to bad and pulled them on.

Harry opened his bedroom door and quickly descended the stairs, opened the front door and jogged to Mrs Figg's house.

Harry knocked on the door when he reached and waited for her to open it. Harry didn't have to wait long until he heard the shriek of a cat and then a shooing sound before the door opened showing a tired looking Mrs Figg.

"Sorry, I was late, I lost track of time" Harry said sincerely.

"That's ok dear, just come in everybody is waiting" replied Mrs Figg. Nodding Harry walked in thinking what she ment when she said _everybody_.

"In the sitting room dear" said Mrs Figg.

Harry walked in to the sitting room stopping in surprise at who he saw there. Ron, Hermione, Remus, Ginny, Fred, George and Mrs Weasley where there. It wasn't long before Harry was stuck in the bone-crushing embrace of Mrs Weasley and hugs from Hermione and Ginny.

"Hay, Harry thought we'd come over" Answered Ron to his confused friend.

"Hello Harry, how are you?" asked Remus

"You all didn't have to come you know" said Harry avoiding the question.

"Well, we thought we would, it was kind boring at HQ anyway." Said Ginny

"It's not that I didn't want you to come but I was kind of surprised" Harry said sincerely, grinning for the first time in a long time.

"Ahh, Hawwykins is happy…"

"Makes us feel all warn and squishy inside" said Gred and Forge

"Boy's, that's enough! Leave poor Harry alone" berated Mrs Weasley

"Harry take these, they should last you a while, remember don't have them every night. Only have them once every three days. The pain relieving potion you can take every night if you need to because their just of a mild potency." said Remus handing Harry a bag with a few vials of Dreamless sleep and pain relieving potions.

"Thanks, Remus" said Harry sincerely as he placed the bag down near his feat. None in the room seemed to find it odd that Harry needed dreamless sleep potion, so Harry concluded that they already knew about his sleeping habits, mentally sighing he turned his attention back to the present.

"So how are you Harry" asked Hermione

"I'm fine" came Harry's automatic answer. At this everyone frowned and looked like they definitely didn't think he was fine.

_'So that's why they're here'_ Harry thought to himself again mentally sighing.

"Well, Harry seem tired and look like shit…" Ginny began

"Ginny!" interrupted Mrs Weasley sounding scandilized/

"…and I definitely don't thin that's fine" finished Ginny

"Look I really, don't want to talk about this" said Harry beginning to get annoyed

"Harry you can't bottle everything up, it won't go away if you don't think about it" Hermione said sounding critical

"That's the thing I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUY IT!" yelled Harry.

"Harry it wasn't your fault, you did what anybody in your situation would do!" said Remus

"And don't think us getting hurt was your fault" said Ron

"We chose to come and it's not like you forced us, in fact I remember you telling us not to come, so if it's anyone's fault, it's our fault" said Ginny

"It's not any of your faults it's mine, I could have listened to you Hermione or I could have listened to Snape or I could have just used that stupid mirror to contact him" Harry replied, his voice cracking with guilt

Remus knew what he would have to say, it was what he would have told James, but it was still going to be hard for Harry to accept it.

"Harry, if anyone of us where captured and hurt would you come to help us" asked Remus

"Yes" Harry answered with conviction

"Ron would you help save Harry if he were captured?" Ron nodded "Or you Hermione" Hermione nodded "Ginny" Ginny nodded "everyone?" Everyone nodded "don't you see Harry you did what anybody would have done, you did what any of us would have done. Sir… Sirius wouldn't want anyone moping about his death he would want us to celebrate his life, to remember the good times we had, he deserves that much at least. And if its anybodies fault its Voldemort's and his Death Eaters" Remus said urgently, his eyes beginning to mist over.

"But I could have done so many thing's, so differently" Harry said softly as tears began to stream down his face, not wanting anyone to see him crying Harry quickly grabbed the potion bag and left heading back to his bedroom at number 4.

"We all could have" Remus muttered to himself…

sosososososososososososososososososososososososo

Remus watched as Harry left the room heading towards the front door, as Molly was about to follow he quickly put a firm hand on her shoulder stopping her, she turned and glared at him.

"Give him time" Remus said softly

Molly nodded slowly and everyone seemed to let out a collective sigh.

"Do you think he'll be ok" asked Hermione

Everyone remained silent for a while

"Of course he will, he's Harry after all" Fred said merrily trying to improve everyone's moods.

"Ya, now who wants to try out our new inventions" said George, grinning mischievously.

sosososososososososososososososososososososososo

Petunia was watching television when the 'boy' 'Brat' walked in looking confused and as if he'd been crying.

_'Maybe I should send him over to Figg's more often'_.

sosososososososososososososososososososososososo

Harry ran upstairs to his room, threw open his door and slammed it shut once inside. _'It's true; It isn't my fault as much as it is Bellatrixe's and Voldemort. But it's my fault I've been moping around... doing nothing, so many people have died so I can live and here I am… DAMN… I should be training, learning to do something, I'm so useless. They would have wanted me to live the best I can, they would have wanted me to win… to beat Voldemort… No, no to beat Tom and for them I will. I can't believe how much time I've wasted DAMN'_.

As Harry thought this he started to get angry at Voldemort, his Death Eaters, himself and Sirius _'It was a bloody duel for GOD SAKE, how stupid could you get, you should have concentrated. You might be alive now'_. Tears begun to stream down his face as he got, if even possible even more angry _'If I'm the only one that can kill him, THEN I WILL KILL HIM, I'll fight and I'll win there's nothing else. I'm glad it was me, not Neville, not anybody else…'_

AN: Ok you might get confused with the next chapter but finish it off it'll make more sense and also show that not everything goes as planned. Please Review, I really need to know if the chapters are well structured, well written, if it's too long or too short etc, I would really appreciate all feedback thanks. Oh yeah, Harry's sanity is questionably. Why well because I like a little bit more humour then angst but anyways…


	2. Family, Attack and The Unleashing

**_Thanks _**jabarber69 **_for the review_**

_**Chapter Two: Training, Family, Attack and the Unleashing**_

"If I want to win then I need to train… the best way to train is if I have teachers… and how am I supposed to get any teachers to help me in the summer…" _'I know ill ask Snape, Hay Professor do you want to come and teach me your most hated student in the summer holidays which you should be enjoying, but instead are spending with me? Ya that'll work'_ "I guess I could ask Remus and Dumbledore, maybe Tonks can as well she's a auror, ok now for a letter," muttered Harry to himself coming up with an ingénues plan.

Harry walked over to his trunk and took out the quill and parchment, walked over to the table next to the fireplace and sat down and started writing.

_**Dear Professor,**_

_**I am writing this letter to ask if you could pull out all the stops to get me and my friends exception from the underage use of magic law. I am also writing to ask if you could arrange training for me and my friends if they want it, I would really like it if Remus and Tonks were some of my tutors. I wanted to ask if you would know of any helpful books for me to get so that I would be able to further my knowledge, I'm going to need everything I can to help me against a certain Tom Riddle. I would also like to ask if you could teach me Occlumency. I won't be able to learn well with **Professor **Snape, I'm sure I'd be able to learn better with you, anyways thanks and see you later.**_

_**Yours Sincerely,**_

_**Harry J. Potter**_

"Hedwig" Harry called and a few seconds later the Snowy owl flew through his window and landed on his outstretched arm.

"Hay Girl, could you give this letter to Professor Dumbledore?" At the bob of her head, which he took to mean yes, he tied the letter to Hedwig's outstretched leg "If anyone tries to take that letter from you just forget about the letter and stay safe fly to Hagrid's, He'll look after you and when you feel better come back. Ok girl" The snowy white owl nipped his ear affectionately and flew out the window.

_'Well I guess jogging would be a good idea, I'll need to get in shape if I'm going to duel anything like Dumbledore and Voldemort'_

Changing into something more suitable for jogging, Harry walked downstairs to the front door. His hand had just made contact with the door handle when…

"Boy, where are you going?" asked Petunia

"I'm going to start jogging so that I'll be in better shape next time I have to face off against crazed Dark Lords and save the world! Duh!" Harry replied solemnly, but really laughing out loud inside at the look on his aunt and cousin's face's. And with that Harry opened the door and walked around the block searching for the best path for his soon to be ritual early morning jog. Once Harry had found a good path he started jogging, after about 15 minutes he was sweating profusely.

_'I never knew I was that out of shape..."_

Harry finished his jog and then leaned against a tree to regain his breath. He finished is panting and walked back to number four, climbed the stairs and got a towel for a quick shower before heading back to his room and starting his summer homework.

sosososososososososososososososososososososososo

**The sky was blood red and everywhere he looked there was an empty grave with one of his friends names on.**

**"Come out. Come out where ever you are Tommy boy" Harry called out.**

**"Or I'll huff and I'll puff until your wig falls of old man" said Harry in a sing-song voice.**

**"Crucio" Pain shot through Harry's body like he'd never felt before, it felt as if daggers ran through his veins, his bones turned into molten and broke under immense pressure, his mind was frozen into solid ice and his skin was being scratched off. Harry fell to his knees, trying to stop himself from screaming. He succeeded until Voldemort started putting more power into the curse and hatred into their connection through Harry's scar. Harry screamed he had no idea how long, but he was barely able to keep his sanity when it finally stopped.**

**"Wow Potter, I didn't know humans could possibly scream like that" said Riddle sounding very pleased with himself.**

**"I-I'm really proud of myself there's not many people that can teach dark ladies" replied Harry with as much sarcasm as he could muster in a situation like this.**

**"You know Potter, I would crucio you again but I rather have you sane, you see Potter you could be very valuable to me if you joined me. Think about it Potter, remember there is no good or evil, there is only power and those to weak to seek it" whispered Riddle as he faded away.**

sosososososososososososososososososososososososo

Harry woke up to the sound tapping at his window, not having his glasses on and every cell in his body in pain. Harry just sat there looking at the ceiling trying to muster enough strength to reach for the pain relieving potion. With a huge gulp of air, Harry pushed himself towards the potion, grabbed it and gulped it down as fast as he could.

He lay there until his mind caught up to him, realising the tapping had stopped he looked over to the window. Seeing nothing there Harry pulled himself up and stumbled his way to the window. He opened it and waited; all of a sudden a huge snowball came and hit him in the face.

"Ahhgh, what the L" Harry yelled as the he realised that it wasn't snowing outside, and the only way that there could be a snowball in summer was if someone conjured it, in which case was unlikely as not many people would like to throw snowballs at The-Boy-Who-Did-Not-Dodge in the summer holidays with those thoughts he looked closer at the snowball.

"Since when do snowballs have feathers? Since when do snowballs have wings?... Oh it's a white snitch, no wait snitches aren't that big and they don't poke you with their beaks. I never noticed snitches have beaks" Harry muttered to himself still waiting for his brain to catch up.

"Oh hey Girl, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be flying with Merlin's beard, sorry girl my mind wasn't in the right place, in fact I don't know where it is at all, can you help me?" and with that Harry started looking for his glasses and let Hedwig look for his brain. A few seconds later he felt a sharp poke at the back of his head, turning around he saw a blurry Hedwig holding a letter and… his glasses.

"Oh my God, Hedwig, how could you steal my glasses, give them back now" Harry said incredulously.

Once Harry had his glasses back on he sat down and rested his head in his hands. Ever so slowly the headache relented and he was able to think clearly once again.

"Ahhh, I really need to at least practice Occlumency" Harry groaned "sorry Hedwig I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

Hedwig flew over to her master's shoulder and softly cuffed her wing on his head trying to sooth him.

"So what'd you bring me" asked Harry as he took the roll of parchment attached to his owl's leg, unrolled it and started to read.

**Dear Harry,**

**I am glad to see that you are ready to deal with this, if it where anyone else I am sure that they would not have been strong enough to continue through all the hardships you have been through I am really proud of you Harry. I have been able to get the age restriction for the underage use of magic dropped to 13 years as it is a special war time order. As for you and your friends training I would be more then happy to organise and take part in it, that means yes I will teach you Occlumency. Your training will take place at in the park not to far from your house as we have already set up a number of wards and muggle repelling wards. Your other tutors will be Alastor, Remus, Tonks and Kingsley, your daily schedule will be as follows:**

**6:30 - 9:00 - Kingsley Shaklebolt**

**Physical Fitness, Dodging, Martial Arts and Wizard Arts**

**9:30 - 12:00 - Remus Lupin**

**Defence Against the Dark Arts, Arithmecy, Ancient Ruins, Runes**

**12:30 - 14:30 - Nymphadora Tonks**

**Stealth, Transfigurations, Charms,**

**15:00 - 18:00 - Alastor Moody**

**Duelling and Fencing**

**18:30 - 22:00 - Albus Dumbledore (Me)**

**Occlumency. Magical tuning, Magical Theory, Wandless Magic and Politics (as I'm sure we will need your fame if we are to rid of our current minister of magic).**

**That will be your time-table until you are moved to Headquarters on your birthday. As for your books you will be given them on your training session's with your tutors, but I daresay you will have the time.**

**Yours Sincerely**

**Albus Dumbledore**

**P.S. So you know who is outside your door at 6:30 in the morning and know not the hex them, the password is "I'm a teapot too".**

**P.P.S. Your training the day after tomorrow so get some sleep.**

**P.P.P.S. It would be wise to tell your family about the training.**

After reading the letter Harry fell back onto his bed '_Well there goes my summer… Actually it'll probably be better this way_' he though.

"Well I best go tell the Dorsey's" muttering to himself darkly thinking of how he would explain it to them "Oh well I guess I could just tell them the truth, who knows it might work"

Harry got up, pulled on some worn out clothes put the letter in his pocket and went downstairs. As he walked into the kitchen all talking ceased _'wish I could do that to Snape'_ he thought wistfully as he grabbed a plate of the shelf, filled it up and began to eat. Once he had finished eating he washed his plate and turned towards his aunt who was still eating with the rest of the family and took the letter from out of his pocket and cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"What is it boy" snapped Vernon

"I'm going to be training to defeat Voldemort and I just thought you should know that I won't be around much" said Harry calmly willing himself not to laugh at their expressions. Petunia looked shocked and horrified, Dudley looked more confused then normal (yes it is possible) and Vernon seemed to be spluttering while trying to swallow his food and looked enraged… well that or extremely constipated you couldn't really tell.

"Wha… WHAT DID YOU SAY and who is this Volodorp? Training I WILL NOT HAVE YOUR FREAKISH FRIENDS AROUND HERE YOU HEAR ME BOY!!! AND WHO THE HELL IS GOING TO WASH MY CAR!!!!" screeched Vernon

"Well. that I can solve for you easily, Dudley can wash the car" replied a calm Harry

"HOW DARE YOU AFTER ALL WE HAVE DONE FOR YOU!!" yelled Petunia

"FOR GOD'S SAKE WHAT IS SO DIFFICULT TO UNDERSTAND IN 'I HAVE TO TRAIN TO KILL THE MOST FEARED DARK LORD IN THE WIZARDING WORLD OR EVERYONE IS GOING TO DIE!!!" screamed Harry

silence…

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO KILL THIS LORD WHY CAN'T SOMEONE ELSE, IS IT ONE OF YOUR STUPID SCHOOL TESTS" exploded Vernon.

At that Harry was about to double over laughing, _'beating Voldemort being an end of year exam, I can imagine Collin Creavy right now, he'd probably blind him to death with his camera. Well I guess you could get higher marks for that then going through potions'_.

"I'm not going to go into why I have to do it, but rest assured if I can't do it none can, and if you don't believe me read this" Harry said handing Dumbledore's letter to a red faced gorilla Vernon.

"What is this boy" questioned Vernon

"It's a letter from my Headmaster, The most powerful light wizard alive at the moment" replied Harry as Vernon started to read through the letter. Once he had finished he looked over at Harry with if possible an even more red face.

"What does he mean by 'as I'm sure we will need your fame if we are to rid of this minister of m word" asked Vernon

"Oh well the minister is kind of corrupt and refuses to accept that Voldemort is back" replied Harry

"No, not that I mean about your fame" hissed Vernon

"Oh right, well I'm not exactly famous, but I'm pretty well known" replied Harry _'Should have guessed that he would only look at that'_

"DO NOT LIE TO ME BOY, I WILL NOT HAVE IT, YOU WILL TELL ME NOW WHAT HE MENT" screeched Vernon

"Fine, calm down, you know deep breaths and all, anyways. He probably ment that since I'm the boy-who-lived because I'm the only one that survived the killing curse" replied Harry _'well that and a few other things'_

"Fine you can go on this training thing, but if I have any of your kinds unnaturalness anywhere around my house… you will pay, understand, DO YOU UNDERSTAND BOY" yelled Vernon

"Yes I understand, by the way I wasn't standing that far from you so there was no need to yell" replied Harry while taking his letter and leaving the fuming Dursley's behind.

Instead of going back to his room Harry went for his morning jog. The weather outside was windy and cloudy casting a greyish look around the area, Harry managed to last a while longer then the last time before falling onto a park bench to regain his breath. Looking up at the sky Harry saw a owl flying overhead towards a house he knew to belong to Mark Evans _'I wonder… he might just be a wizard… Wow! We might be related, but then wouldn't Petunia at least talk to them? Well probably not… I wonder if I should stop over to say hi… best not, they might think that I'm more crazy then they thought and will probably think the whole thing is a joke'_

Harry was distracted from his thoughts by a quite 'POP', immediately snapping into action Harry grabbed his wand from his pocket and aimed it to where he had heard the sound. In the distance he could make out that it was a witch wearing a dark green robe with a black pointed hat, quietly sprinting over to a near by tree. Harry hid behind it.

"What are you doing" asked a squeaky voice

"AHHHHHHHH!" yelled Harry as he turned around to see a little boy probably about 5 years old

"Oh I'm… I'm just playing a game, what's your name" Harry asked hurriedly

"Oh I'm Alan… who are you" Alan replied enthusiastically.

"I'm Harry, do you want to play Hide and Seek, well go and hide around there" Harry said not waiting for an answer and pointing towards the swings Dudley's gang had broken a few years ago, Alan nodding vigorously ran towards the swings. Sighing in relief Harry turned back towards where he saw the witch,

"Isn't that McGonagall… oh my god I was about to hex McGonagall, Ron's gona crack up and Hermione is going to kill me" Harry whispered to himself as he jogged to catch up to his transfigurations teacher

"Hay Professor what are you doing here?" Harry questioned

"Mr Potter, shouldn't you be inside?" answered his Professor with another question of her own

"Early morning jog, anyways are you going to meet the Evans about Mark, I saw the owl heading into their house. Professor I was kinda wondering do you think their related to me" asked a confused looking Boy-Who-Lived

"Yes, I am going to meet the Evans about Mark and no I do not know if they are related to you, but I guess we could find out, would you like to come with me? I daresay that they will be happy to know another wizard is around this area, especially a talented one as yourself" replied a smiling, slightly smirking McGonagall at the blush the compliment brought Harry

"Well… I… hay… um of course Professor" replied a confused Harry _'I never though she could smirk'_

"Well let us not be late" replied Professor McGonagall, with that they made their way over to the Evan's house (for lack of a better name) which looked exactly like number four _'why the hell do all the houses have to look the same'_

Once they reached the door Harry rang the door bell and patiently waited, a few seconds later the door opened revealing a tall man about 6.2 with brown hair and brown eyes, his mans eyes widened as he saw McGonagall was wearing robes

"Yes what can I do for you?" questioned the man

"Hello, Mr Evans I presume? I am Minerva McGonagall and this is Harry Potter, the letter you received stated I would be coming" Professor McGonagall said briskly

"Of course come in" replied Mr Evans

Professor McGonagall walked in and Harry followed

"Please have a seat" Mr Evans replied leading them into a large sitting room. The sitting room was painted morning sun yellow, the couches were black leather and there was a few pictures here and there around the room, but most notable were the large mirror on one wall and mounted Plasma TV, which at the moment McGonagall was staring at in amazement as Mr. T said his most famous line 'I pity the fool' in the A-Team

"That's a TV Professor, its muggle entertainment" replied Harry to the unasked question as McGonagall nodded her thanks and recovered her calm appearance.

Two minutes or so later Mrs Evans, Mr Evans and Mark Evans walked in.

"So Mrs McGonagall… umm the letter said you would tell us about, the um well the wizarding world" asked Mrs Evans

"Well yes, I am here to answer any queries you may have" replied McGonagall

"Umm why is _he_ here" asked Mrs Evans indicating Harry "I took it as he is not very sane and attends St. Brutus"

McGonagall looked at blushing Harry in an amused way as Harry wished he could disappear

"Well I don't go to St. Brutus I go to Hogwarts" answered Harry

"Oh ok then but what are you doing here" asked Mr Evans

"Mr Potter is here so he can answer any questions you may have when I am not around, I thought it best that you know the wizard closest to you which in this case is Mr Potter, and there is not another wizard in this area for at least 10 miles, not only that but Mr Potter is one of our best students" answered McGonagall saying the last bit while looking at Harry

"Ok, umm since when has the wizarding world existed?" asked Mr Evans

"The wizarding world has existed since before the times of Camelot but there are not many records that go back that far" replied McGonagall

"To go to Hogwarts what will we need to do" asked Mrs Evans

"Your son already has a place there and has had since his first ever use of accidental magic. To get to Hogwarts you will need to go to kings cross station and walk through the barrier between platforms nine and ten to get to platform nine and three-quarters. You will also need to go to London and get your equipment for school form Diagon Ally, which I will take you to in two weeks so you will need some money to change into galleons, I would say about 600 to 900 pounds would suffice" explained McGonagall

There was silence for a moment before…

"Umm… excuse me, could you… you know do some magic please" asked Mark, with a slight nod and a wave of her wand Professor McGonagall conjured a shining suit of armour.

There were three gasps of astonishment and then a few moments of silence in which the Evans stared at the Suit of Armour before professor McGonagall realised that her time was up and she needed to go and visit the next family on her list (just like Santa Claus… except sterner)

"I hope that your current queries have been answered but I must leave, you can ask Mr. Potter here about anything else" she said looking from the resented looking muggles to a nervous looking Harry. "Do not worry Harry, it will be a lot like when you taught the DA" said McGonagall as she stood up to leave. It seemed that what she had said last had put both the Evans and Harry a bit more at ease with each other.

There were three gasps as professor McGonagall apperated before there was a loud exclamation of 'Cool' from mark. After Mrs Evans had shushed Mark did the three Evans turn toward Harry.

"What did she do?" asked Mr Evans

"She apperated, it's like disappearing and reappearing moments later in a different location" answered

Silence…

"So how long have you been at Hogwarts" asked Mr. Evans

"Five years, sir" answered Harry

"So how has Hogwarts been? As in, what type of things do you learn, is it difficult…"

"… is it dangerous?" finished Mrs Evans, Harry grimaced at the last question and Mrs Evans seemed to have picked up on it.

"Well Hogwarts is a really big magical Castle hidden in Scotland…"

"How can you hide a castle?" asked Mrs Evans

"well there are a lot of protections around Hogwarts, and many charms to keep it hidden, it has the most powerful wards in the world and in the wizarding world is known to be the safest place in the world" answered Harry "The things you learn at Hogwarts are things that will help you get a job in later life, controlling you magic, keeping safe and protecting yourself and others in any dangerous scenarios and new and useful skills. The classes are Transfiguration, which is changing something into something else or conjuring it like professor McGonagall did, she is the transfigurations teacher and deputy head of the school. There's potions, which teaches you how to concoct varies potions to get an effect ranging from changing your appearance…" Harry said remembering taking the polyjice potion in second year with Ron and Hermione, trying to find out if Malfoy was the heir of Slytherin, and then coming back to find a Hermione with tail all for free "to healing etc. Then there is Charms, things that are basically useful like household charms. DADA which is Defence Against the Dark Arts" at this the Evans looked sceptically at Harry "I'll explain why you need to know that after I have told you about the other classes." Taking a deep breath he continued "There's history of magic, Arithmacy which is the equations and formulas needed in spell making, there's Ancient Ruins, Runes and lastly Divination which it the art of telling the future, but it's really… well most people don't like it because of the teacher who is a bit eccentric, but is a descendant to a famous seer, seers are people who can read, tell and predict the future but they are extremely rare. Though she does have two true predictions" Harry finished

"What about Defence Against the Dark Arts?" questioned Mr. Evans, the same thought obviously shared between him and Mrs. Evans.

"Well…" '_Do tell them the truth?... How much do I tell them'_ "at the moment…" '_I wonder if I'll get in trouble if Mark doesn't go to Hogwarts'_ "Ok, there is going to be a huge war starting, well not really starting but continuing, because they where thought to have been stopped last time, but now they're back and they are going to start another war soon…"

"We don't want our son going" Mrs. Evans said with finality.

"Hogwarts is the safest place to be right now, not only that but the Headmaster is the most powerful Light wizard at this time, and Voldemort is afraid of him so it would be the safest place. The leader of the Dark wizards is Voldemort and his followers are called Death Eaters, their goal is to kill everything and any thing that is not from a full wizarding background and then to kill anyone who opposes them" Harry said waiting with bated breath for their reaction. The Evans looked pale and dumbfounded '_I guess that's to be expected_'

Another moment of silence in which all the Evans seemed to be deep in thought.

"How do we know your not lying" jumped Mrs. Evan.

"What would I have to gain" Harry said, his eyes flashing as he remembered that people thought he had lied about Voldemorts return.

There was silence once again…

"What do you mean that they were thought to have been stopped?" questioned Mr. Evans

"Well Voldemort was thought to be dead and his followers were either put to death for their crimes or sent to Azkaban Prison. Only a few people did not believe Voldemort was dead and the others tried not to think about it and remain ignorant out of fear that Voldemort may still be alive" answered Harry

"How can you be afraid to think about something?" asked Mark

"I have no idea, 99 of wizards can't even say Voldemort and flinch when they hear his name" answered Harry the wise.

"Then why do you say his name" continued Mark

Silence…

"He killed my parents fifteen years ago, so I'm not really afraid of him" answered Harry

"So they didn't die in a car accident?" asked Mrs. Evans.

"No, they didn't" replied Harry

Silence…

"So are green eyes common in your family?" asked Mr. Evans.

"I don't really know, I don't know much about my family, especially my dad's side, I know he was a wizard from a wizarding background, and I know my mum was a witch from a non-magical background, she was my aunts sister and that she has green eyes, but only that" answered Harry feeling completely stupid about not knowing his own family '_I guess how could I with Voldemort, Dumbledore and the Dursley's_'

"So would your aunt's name have been Petunia Evans before she got married?" continued Mr. Evans.

"Well… I guess" replied Harry.

"So your mothers name would have been… Lily" asked Mr. Evans.

"Yes and my dad's name was James Potter" answered Harry not understanding that Mr Evans could have none his mother (because other people in the wizarding world always knew more about his family then he did).

"Ahh… well you see Lily was my cosine" said Mr. Evans.

Silence…

"Oh, well that's good" said Harry who didn't know what to feel so close after Sirius's death, finding out about the Evans… In the inside Harry didn't know whether he should be upset of jumping around in joy… but chose neither.

"That would make me and you second cosines" said Mark looking at his fingers as if trying to count to make sure.

"Yeah, I guess it would, is there anything else?" asked Harry wanting to leave.

"No, is it ok if we call you? you live at number four, right?" asked Mrs Evans

"Yeah I do, and yes you can call me, thanks and bye" Harry said as he stood up to leave, Mark opened the door to let Harry out, once he was Mark closed the door and headed back to the sitting room.

"Well, what do you think" asked Marks dad Steven Evans, who was a mechanic.

"About Hogwarts I think that Mark should and needs to go and about Harry, well he it seemed as if he has a very complicated life and has no idea of how to deal with family" answered Alexandra Evans (Mrs Evans) Marks Mother a psychologist.

"I really want to go to Hogwarts, I don't think it'll be bad and it might be good to learn magic to defend ourselves" said Mark

sosososososososososososososososososososososososo

Once Harry reached number four he was still confused about what had happened, '_I actually have family who aren't the Dursley's_'

"Harry, Harry, HARRY"

SLAP!!!

"AHHHHHHH"

"Calm down, sorry for hitting you but you seemed to be miles away and I don't have time" Tonks spoke hurriedly

"Oh sorry" replied Harry

"There's a big attack in Uxbridge and I really need to get there to help out, so stay in your house until professor Dumbledore gives you the all clear, tell the Dursleys as well because you won't have a guard for a few hours" said Tonks before apperating away

Now Harry was on high alert and rushed into the house, slammed the door shut, then hurried into the kitchen to find the Dursleys eating (as usual) in the kitchen (as usual).

"BOY H…"

"Make sure you don't go out today until Dumbledore gets here, we don't have a guard right now because of an attack at Uxbridge so don't leave" said Harry and then made his way upstairs to his bed room.

As soon as Harry got upstairs he rushed into his room and slammed the door shut. He decided to practiced any magic that may come handy in a dual and then headed back downstairs making sure he had his wand on hand, he entered the sitting room where all the Dursleys were situated watching TV and decided to wait until Dumbledore arrived.

"MMMUUUUUUMMMMMM HARRYS GOT HIS WAND!!!" screamed Dudley.

"BOY WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I WILL NOT TOLEREATE SU…"

"SHUT UP!!!" ordered Harry "I've got my wand because there might be a attack here! And we have no guard…"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM I WILL NOT HAVE ANY FREAKISHNE…"

"Whatever" Harry said sighing in frustration as he made his way back upstairs, Harry left the door open as he entered the room and sat down on his bed waiting for any news or for any attacks that may occur.

Harry started to practice all the spells he could remember and tried to remember the others.

Three or so hours later Harry heard a soft pop to his left, jumping up and aiming his wand where he had heard the noise with a paralysation spell on his lips…

"My dear boy I am not here to heart you" said Dumbledore, Harry noticed that there was no twinkle in his eyes it seemed to be the trend now.

"Hello professor, how did things go?" asked Harry

"Unfortunately 36 muggles died and 12 aurors, many more injured" replied Dumbledore solemnly.

Silence…

"Harry I'm afraid that we will be very busy for a few days as we have to upgrade all security at the ministry and convince Fudge to allow Madam Bones to lower the restrictions for aurora training" informed Dumbledore gravely

"How many days Professor?" asked Harry

"Four maximum" answered Dumbledore "I'm sorry Harry but I have brought some reading materials you may find interesting"

Continued Dumbledore handing Harry six books in total

"Professor two of these books are on Dark Arts" stated Harry

"To combat and use Dark Arts you must know and understand them Harry" said Dumbledore

"I guess" answered Harry

"I'm sorry Harry but I must leave now" said Dumbledore

"Ok bye Professor" said Harry as Dumbledore got up and apperated away

Harry got up and put the books on the shelf with his other school books, as Harry got into bed he thought about how he had never imaged that his room would be changed into a room fit for a prince, he wondered how his room would be if his parents or Sirus were alive and sighed, there was nothing he could do _'It just goes to show you never know what to expect in the future'_ but as Harry fell asleep he would never have guessed how right he was.

Sosososososososososososososososososososososososo

**"Ah Potter we meet again…" said Tom**

**"I guess you can't stand to be away from me" replied Harry**

**"Crucio"**

**Harry fell to his knees but refused to scream, his emotions seemed to be on the edge of a knife after all that had happened that day…**

**"Danm it… This is MY MIND,,, AND YOU WILL NOT CONTROLE IT" screamed Harry**

**"Potter do you really think you even stand a chance?" questioned Ton**

**"Yes and I swear that I will KILL YOU TOM" Swore Harry**

**"Potter, Potter, Potter what a pity, you still think that you may win… its pathetic really. Oh well… Crucio" sneered Tom**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Harry screamed**

sosososososososososososososososososososososososo

Once again Harry woke up screaming his body was still shaking in aftermath of the cruciatus…

"My body hurts sooooo much,… sooo danm much" whispered Harry, as tried to block out the pain

Harry reached for the pain relieving potion and gulped it down.

A few minutes later Harry was getting dressed to go on his morning jog, he lasted 5 minutes more then his last effort and was pleased with his improvement.

As soon as he entered number four he was cornered by his walrus of an uncle

"Boy we are leaving and will be back in late afternoon, understood" questioned Vernon

"Harry nodded and went upstairs to have a shower; he could hear the Dursleys leaving as he got into the shower.

Ten minutes later Harry left the shower and got dressed he was going downstairs to make himself some breakfast when he saw the post on the floor he picked it up and carried it to the kitchen leaving it on the table.

Harry quickly made himself some food and started to eat thinking about how his lessons with the order would be

Harry was just thinking about the difference between Snapes lessons and the lessons he would have with Dumbledore _'I guess me and Dumbledore won't be trying to kill each other at least,,, but then again…'_ when something caught his eye that made him jump… one of the letters in the post had

**Urgent Notice**

**Regarding Hazel Dursley**

Harry tore the envelope open and began to read

**Dear Mr/Mrs Dursley**

**Going straight to the point, Hazel Dursleys adopted parents died in a car crash four days ago, Hazel is in a serious condition but is now stable.**

**Hazel is now 4 years old and will need any and all family she can get**

**We request that you come to visit your daughter and if you would like to re-adopt her or to send her to an orphanage the necessary forms are enclosed.**

**Dutifully Yours**

**Z. Camision**

Harry sat there not knowing what was happening… he re-read the letter five times before he understood, he understood what the Dursleys had done to HIS COUSIN, he was angry… Very Angry anything that was made out of glass in the kitchen shattered… everything else began to shake violently.

"She must be a witch,,, that's the only reason… why?... I swear she'll be happy she won't live with them…" Harry sat there waiting for them to come home and when they did…

For now he used a copying charm on all the papers because he was definitely going to adopt her… he didn't know how or care how but he would do it, he'd never let anyone else do what the Dursleys did to him.

Four hours later the door opened and what the Dursleys saw would give them nightmares for months to come. There was a reason that the prophecy had said that Harry was the only one that could bring Voldemort down and the reason was very clear to the Dursleys.

Harry Potter was standing in the doorway with his wand aimed right between Vernon Dursleys eyes.

Usually the Dursleys would have screamed in protest and in anger at his behaviour, but the look in his eyes it was like a man possessed he was angry, very angry and ready to kill and right now he wanted them dead, and that scared them shitless.

"What is this" Harry hissed with barely controlled rage, while holding up the letter. Harry stepped back as he handed the letter to Petunia.

Petunia quickly read through it and visibly paled, she handed the letter to Vernon, who read through it.

"So what boy! This has nothing to do with you" Declared Vernon

"What has it got to do with me" Harry said levitating his uncle into the air "IT BLOOKY WELL HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH ME!!!"

"WE DON'T WANT ANYMORE FREAKISHNESS IN OUR FAMILY, WE HATE YOUR KIND AND ALWAYS WILL" yelled Petunia

"Don't you even care that she's your daughter?" asked Harry

"Any child of ours is not ever going to be a freak DO YOU HEAR ME BOY" screamed Vernon

Harry stared at them for a moment

"Your pathetic" he said as he walked up to his room, letting his uncle fall into an undignified heap on the floor.

_'I will get her she will grow up knowing who she is… what should I do now? I have to go meet her… I need to contact Dumbledore"_

Harry looked around for Hedwig but realised that she was not there and was probably out hunting

"There's nothing I can do right now so I may as well get some sleep" Harry mumbled to himself

Harry lay in bed for what seemed like hours not knowing what to do but eventually leaned over and decided to take the dreamless sleep potion a day early he didn't think he could handle another round with Tom today…

Sosososososososososososososososososososososososo

**"Ahh Potter what a pleasant surprise" said Tom**

**"How… I… Had dreamless sleep potion?" stammered Harry**

**"Do you really think that that could possibly stop me" questioned Tom**

**"Your pathetic Tom, I will kill you" Harry said with conviction**

**"Honestly Potter do you really think you can stop me? Stop me from killing everyone you care about? Could you stop me from killing your parents? Cedric? Black? Your weak Potter and the only way you can stop it is by joining me" replied Tom**

**"The only thing that will make me weak would be joining you! Tom how many times have you tried to kill me because I'm beginning to lose count, ok here we go Halloween, first year, second year, forth year and fifth year! That's five times, five times I've stopped you and five times you couldn't kill a child… your pathetic…"Harry retorted**

**"ENOUGH CURCIO!!!" screamed Tom**

**Harry screamed in pain as the curse hit him. Tom held the curse for 26 minutes before he relented, Tom could literally feel Potters mind beginning to melt.**

**"Potter you've had your chance now its enough no more…" said Tom**

Sosososososososososososososososososososososososo

Harry woke up to the sound of sirens and the feeling of the house shaking

"Tom must have really hit me bad" Harry said as he reached for pain relieving potion and drank it down in one gulp as he drank it, he heard banging at his door slowly getting up and grabbing his wand to unlock the door Harry realised the alarms was not in his head and quickly unlocked the door knowing that the people that were knocking were the Dursleys because wizards would have unlocked the door with a simple alohomora

"Boy what's going on!" screeched Petunia

"What have you done now" yelled Dudley

"Death Eaters we have to try escape" Harry said as he turned towards Hedwig and tying the emergency letter he had previously written onto her leg

**Death Eaters**

**Harry J. Potter**

"Hedwig go to Grimwald place and stay there until I get there ok? Stay safe and out of sight" Harry quickly sent Hedwig out the window while casting a dillusionary charm on her.

Quickly turning to the two Dursleys Harry said "Let's get downstairs quickly we have to leave" Harry said

Harry with a sweep of his wand had all his things tightly packed into his trunk while he quickly grabbed his broomstick and shrunk his trunk and put it into his pocket.

"Lets go" Harry quickly ran downstairs while the two Dursleys ran into the kitchen the front door was blasted off its hinges.

Harry knew that they were in a very bad situation he was stuck on the stairs with hardly any room to dodge any incoming spells and the Dursleys were stuck in the kitchen. Harry quickly cast a Portego spell expecting an attack he wasn't disappointed because as soon as he cast the spell 5 Death Eaters rushed in, Harry heard a loud explosion from outside but concentrated on what was in front of him and quickly cast three stunning spells but before they even reached their targets there were 5 killing curses flying towards him,

Harry realised then that he had no place to dodge, duck or jump… he would get hit no matter what… It was over…

"Oh Shit!"

Sosososososososososososososososososososososososo

Albus Dumbledore was in his office with Amelia Bones and CornIlias Fudge when a Siren went of in the room, Right there, right then Dumbledore knew that if he did not act quick enough that their only hope may be lost… Harry Potter may die…

"Albus what's happening!" asked Amelia

"Dumbledore…" said Fudge

"QUICKLY GET EVERY AUROR TO HARRY POTTER NOW!" screamed Dumbledore at his two guests, they where so much in shock that they ran out of the office trying to apparate to the ministry to comply with Dumbledores order "Fawkes quickly give the red feather to the order now!" Dumbledore grabbed onto Fawkes tail "first take me to Grimwald Place"

Sosososososososososososososososososososososososo

Albus Dumbledore hurried down the street from Mrs Figgs rushing to get to number four as soon as possible he had to be there for Harry for the World…

Dumbledore could see a congregation of 20 or so death eaters trying rush into the house but Dumbledore knew that there were more inside…

Quickly levelling his wand Dumbledore sent his most powerful explosive curse with as much power as he could to take out all 20 or so death eaters, the spell did his job and the Death eaters there were no longer a problem.

Dumbledore rushed in just in time to see five killing curses flying towards Harry…

Sosososososososososososososososososososososososo

Harry knew it was over, all time had stopped, looking at the curses coming at him he realised that he didn't care anymore… his emotions were spent… he had enough and now finally he could experience peace…

Harry was now feeling what was known in the Wizarding world as burnout, magic and emotion go hand in hand for example when accidental magic is released and when a witch or wizard experience a total emotional burnout their magic retracts into their core until they have recovered.

Harry watched as the spell's came nearer and nearer, he watched his life pass before his eyes realising all his mistakes realising how much people still need him, but he was going to fail them just like he failed everybody else, it was too late…

After what seemed like an age the spell finally hit him, he was numb… so numb…

CRACK!

Something inside him broke, for a moment he felt whole, complete, even peaceful and then…

Everything seemed to have stopped, it was as if time was holding its breath and waiting. Suddenly for a second everything was pulled towards him as if he were a black hole and then…

BOOM!

Everything exploded outwards everything in a 20 meters radius of Harry was obliterated…

Pain…

So much pain… it was unbelievable, he was in so much pain that a thousand cruciatus curses would only be a tickle compared to this…his body was being torn apart every cell of his body screamed in agony, he couldn't think, breath or move there was only pain, pain for millenniums' it was too much…

Harry screamed, a blood curdling scream, a scream so loud that it forever imprinted itself in the memory of anyone who heard it…

And then it stopped and Harry Potter seemed to have stopped to exist…

Sosososososososososososososososososososososososo

Albus Dumbledore could only watch in shock, he had never seen anything like this it… it was unbelievable

When the curse hit Harry everything had been pulled towards him, and Dumbledore just knew that he had to get everyone he could away.

In a flash he had pointed his wand at the two Dursleys guessing that the father was a work and summoned them towards him once they were close enough Dumbledore blasted his magic outwards to push them as far as possible from Harry.

BOOM!

He was right… a huge sphere of pure white magic that Dumbledore could not even dream of comprehending its immense power, exploded around Harry and then blasted outwards destroying everything in its path and finally it stopped, only leaving an echo of a inhuman blood curdling scream of Harry Potter…

Albus Dumbledore, the infallible leader of the light side was afraid. Not because he could not see Harry, not because their only hope seemed to have blinked out of existence but because of how much power he had felt his mind was in momentary shock.

Sosososososososososososososososososososososososo

In every Ministry around the world every piece of equipment that measured anomalies in the Earths magical atmosphere pointed towards Little Whinneing, Surrey and then shattered into millions of pieces.

Sosososososososososososososososososososososososo

At the same time Harry disappeared Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones and Blaise Zabini all fell unconscious…

AN: Thanks for reading and please review! By the way things will be getting better.

AN2: Hay really sorry for the delay in chapter 3, I haven't had any internet since a few days after I posted chapter 2… but that really isn't the problem, thing is I haven't had much free time to continue but I'm nearly done as it is so I'll post it in the next 24 hours, sorry again… by the way I've updated chapters 1 and 2 a bit so that it's written better…


	3. Fates, Elements and a new Role

Thnaks **_LandUnderWave _******for the great review

_**Chapter 3: Fates, Elements and a new Role**_

It was peaceful… he felt so light… as if he had no troubles in his life, as if he didn't even have to worry about life… there was only darkness, a comforting silent darkness which seemed to stretch for eternity… it was beautiful…

"Harry Potter…" _'Who?!'_ "Harry Potter…" _'Stop it… Please…'_ "HARRY POTTER!!!" yelled a distant voice

_'WHAT?!'_ Screamed Harry as he slowly regained a sense of awareness

"You must wake…" _'I am… awake…'_

"NOW!!!'

Slowly the darkness began to fade away only leaving light… slowly he adjusted to this new experience… he was seeing, but not like when seeing through your eyes… what was happening? He could see everything around him, complete 360 vision.

After a while Harry recovered from the shock and decided that the best thing would be to try to familiarise himself with his surroundings. Harry began to take in his surroundings he was in a chamber of some sort, the walls seemed to be made out of blue crystal as well as the floor, he couldn't see the ceiling it seemed to stretched to far up for him to be able to see it. He continued his inspection of this knew place, to his left was an alter with a tapestry hanging down from the ceiling in the middle of it.

Harry looked down at the floor near him, he could see something, small, small chunks of something. As he continued to look at these chunks he realised something that made him want to be sick, he realised that the chunks he had been staring at where actually human remains.

"Are you afraid?" asked the voice he had heard earlier, looking to see who it was Harry was even more surprised.

There stood three people one was and elderly woman with very long gold hair that stretched down to the floor, she was wearing a simple dark maroon robe that was long enough to cover the floor around her fear, she had a stern but curious look on her face as she started at Harry, the second was a middle aged women with long silver hair that starched down to her knees, she was wearing a royal blue robe in the same fashion as the older women, this woman had an intellectual look on her face as she regarded Harry with the same curiosity as the first women. And lastly was the little girl who seemed to be about 7 or 8 years old, she had shoulder long bronze hair and wore the same styled robes as the first two women but hers was emerald. She two regarded Harry with the same curious look but there was also a strange excitement there also, but what caught Harry attention most was that they all had bright yellow eyes which seemed to illuminate the area around them and that they seemed to be one person at different stages of her life, they all seemed to posses a certain radiance but Harry couldn't tell what it was.

_'No'_ Harry replied wondering why no sound came out

"Hmm, do you know where you are? What you are? Why you are here or even anything that has happened" asked the second women

Harry thought for a while _'Do I know where I am? No… What I am… umm a wizard… Why I'm here? No… What's happened? I… I… death eaters… hopeless… dead…'_ memories began to rush back at Harry he remembered everything that had happened in his life and with it came back all emotion of desperation, guilt, fear, anger everything came back

"Harry Potter, what has happened has happened because it had to happen… your time is not up, you are not dead but are simply here to be able to redirect yourself. We are the Fates, we direct people to where there destiny lies, we have no choice of the conclusion but we only choose the road to that conclusion. But now we have broken the rules… we had no choice we needed to fix the chaos the broken rules have left behind and you are our only way, you are the first person to have ever seen us…" the girl explained with a huge amount of intellect

"Elone give him time to breath, he will not understand if you explain it in one go like that, their minds are weaker then ours" berated the second Women, while Elone stuck her tongue out at the older women

Harry was confused to say the least, he understood what they said but didn't know what to say, what to think he did not know what to do…

"Harry Potter you are in the Fates chamber, at the current time… you are not human… you only exist. The reason you are here is because you needed hope…" continued the oldest women

_'I don't understand…'_ replied Harry

"Harry Potter first you must understand what has happened… when you were first hit by the killing curse, Harry Potter the killing curse works by seeping all magic and life energy from its victim until they die. When it hit you it left that scar and not only that it blocked away three quarters of your magical power, since then your power has been dramatically multiplying itself at a rate even we could not have dreamed of. The reason for its dramatic increase is because it was not being used like your normal magic, your normal magic was free and was being used, but your trapped magic was trying to brake free but never managed it…" explained the oldest women

"…until you were hit with the killing curse again, your magic ran free and it did many incredible feats, it obliterated everything around you while keeping you perfectly safe, it forced your body to change… until the point of nearly tearing you apart, that is why you are not in ;your body at the moment we are healing your body as we speak, Your magic also past the point of surpassing every witch and wizard who has ever lived put together, and not only that you surpassed the power of the earth… but your magic did something else as well, it brought you here, your magic did things that we could never have expected, and that gives us hope and we thank you for that" continued the second oldest women

_'So now what? What do I do?"_

"Harry Potter, we only expected you to have gained more magical power, we did not expect anything else to have happened, but now we cannot let you into your body… we cannot because your magic would destroy your body. So we have had an ingenious idea, you are going to try to bond with the earth, you will be able to control the elements, you will be the first elementals to ever exist, many Dark creatures try to gain control of the elements by channelling the Earths power through them, but when they do they are never able to pass the test, they are not able to convince the Mother Earth., you have the chance to Harry Potter and you must succeed" Elone said

Harry floated/stood there dumfounded not knowing what to do or what to say luckily for him the Fates seemed to understand.

"Harry Potter if you do not succeed then you will not be able to inhabit any body any shape or form, you must succeed" Said the oldest women

"Remember to be polite to Mother Earth you are like her son and thus you will be expected to treat her with the respect and love of a son towards his mother" said Elone

"First you will bond with Mother Earth, next you will be rejoined with your body and lastly you will be tested by Mother Earth who will decide if you are worthy of the ability of controlling the elements… Harry Potter we will meet again and that is when you will get more answers, you will find out what you must do, what we have done and what you are truly facing,,, good luck…" said the oldest women as the world around Harry began to fade away.

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososoo

FLASH!

In the blink of an eye Harry found himself in a void… The only way he could describe it was… well… white, there was white everywhere he looked, Harry didn't know why but he felt hyper… really hyper like a kid after eating a mountain of cake.

"I see you like this place" spoke a familiar voice, the voice was soft comforting but also sounded ageless like the like time and seemed to speak with the power of the elements themselves…

Harry turned around a looked at who was spoken, to say he was speechless would be an understatement… he was floored…

In front of him stood a women, this women was about 7 feet tall and wore a pure dark emerald gown that touched the floor, the gown matched her brightly sparkling emerald eyes. She had a chalk white complexion and long brown hair which reached just past her shoulders. She looked elegant and carried her self with untold power and wisdom.

_'Mother Earth?'_ questioned Harry feeling stupid that he even had to ask

"Of course, unless you were expecting someone else Harry" she teased while smiling kindly at who she considered her favourite child

_'N-No sorry'_ Harry replied Sheepishly

"I'm sorry Harry but we do not have much time so I will get straight to the point. You are here so that our magical cores can be bonded, doing this will benefit the both of us greatly, more magic for the Earth to heal and for my children to grow and evolve, and for you to be able to live control your powers and maybe become an elemental including other benefits which neither of us have the time to discuss, Harry our cores must bond now so let us begin" explained Mother Earth patiently.

_'Ok what should I do?'_ questioned Harry

"Harry this… this cannot occur without lava, as lava is in a sense the blood of the earth your presence must be drowned in lava and I will not lie to you. It will hurt and it will leave permanent damage on your body once you return to it" Mother Earth said soothingly

Harry didn't know what to do for the umpteenth time that day, he was in shock he still didn't know if he wasn't dead… he calmed himself slowly and thought about it _'I have an opportunity to turn the whole tide of the war, a chance to write all wrongs… and I'm afraid of lava? After everything that's happened… I don't care; I will not let anyone suffer… never'_

_'I'm ready'_ Harry said with finality

"Try to stay as calm as possible.." Mother Earth said staring Harry straight in the eye. Suddenly out of nowhere a huge sphere of lava appeared over Harry, and as suddenly as it appeared it fell covering him completely.

Harry had expected pain, huge amounts of pain, but instead he had a feeling of lightness but also unmatched strength… he felt… powerful and yet he felt, a huge responsibility that was exiting but also frightening.

Slowly the Lava disappeared and Harry was able to see Mother Earth again looking at him with a proud expression that he had never seen before.

_'I don't understand?'_ Harry asked sounding more confused then he had ever sounded in his life

"It was a test Harry, and you passed, I'm sorry I had to lie to you but I had to judge your character when faced with a difficult situation" answered Mother Earth sounding very pleased with him

"Now Harry, we will move onto the next trial, you will need to pass 8 tests each time you pass one you will be rewarded with that element, if you fail one you will never get another chance. Harry as soon as you enter your body all magical and mental blocks placed on you will disintegrate, you will be the real you, you will feel your real emotions not the ones your are made to feel… good luck…"

Again the light began to fade away only leaving Harry in a black void…

"Albus Dumbledore, you must recover soon… the light needs you… Harry needs you…"

Sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

The next time the darkness faded away Harry knew he was back with the fates, he was just about to tell them what had happened when…

SWOOOSEEE!

Harry was sucked into his body like a file in the way of a hoover, but unlike a file being sucked up. Harry screamed

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What the hell" Harry yelled

Slowly Harry began to feel his awareness inside his own body, he could feel his soul, he could feel his mind expand… He could feel his magic… and it was unbelievable…

Harry began to remember every detail in his life, he relived every memory every second and he realised, that he was being manipulated, used, people were toying with his life and he had always let them… Voldemort, Dumbledore, the Dursleys and to a lesser degree his friends and the only people he considered family.

Yes, his friends and family did it unknowingly and out of love for him but if he needed to win this war he could not have people stop him from doing the necessary, not trying to stop him because it was dangerous…

"I see you understand how much you will have to change to accomplish anything, you will have to have a goal in mind and that… you will have to remember on your own" said the second oldest women

"You have your body now and if you have not realised has changed. Your dramatic power increase has also cured you of all the malnutrition you have had and also has cured your eye problem and now Harry you look like a true Hero that you were destined to be,,, but I have to ask do you really want all that hair?" asked Elone

Harry looked at himself and sure enough he had changed, he was taller he would say about 6 feet tall now, he was stronger he would say he had a slim athletic build, he realised he could see perfectly, it was amazing he felt like running around shouting, not only that but he felt powerful, every cell in his body had more power then he had ever felt in his life, he was about to run forward and hug all three fates when he ripped over his beard and fell face forwards

"Ow!" Harry managed to mumble with his face still on the floor, hearing a giggle and quite chuckling he looked up

"Do you do that often because it is quite funny" said Elone looking smug as Harry blushed

"No… eh sorry" apologized Harry

"Now Harry we do not have more time for such antics we will see you later, but for now you must go through your trials, Good luck" said the oldest Women as Harry's world faded into blackness once again…

Sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

Harry was falling, and he was too shocked to ever register what falling from a height higher then Mt. Everest could do to a person who didn't even have a parachute.

"WHY AM I FALLING!!!" Harry yelled in complete and utter shock as his long hair and beard got in the way of his vision

"Harry this is your wind elemental test, the only hint I can give you for all your tests is to remember the element you dealing with… oh I almost forgot you will not be able to use any magic, or elements you may posses" Informed the voice of Mother Earth

"THANK YOU!!!" Harry yelled back begging to struggle to breath, Harry began to get anxious and then completely terrified

_'Danm it think… ok remember the element your dealing with, so wind right?… what do I know about the wind, what can the wind make you feel… Ok it exits, its everywhere and you can't see it… Its powerful, it can be extremely devastating and dangerous, it can kill umm it can calm you, comfort you. It's free and can make you feel free… I guess it's boundless…"_

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

FLASH!!!

Harry was underwater, that may not be too bad IF HE KNEW HOW TO SWIM, not only that HE WAS SINKING. This was not good as drowning had been Harry's childhood fear… and the Dursley's had exploited it.

Repressed memories of his life with the Dursleys began to replay themselves in his mind… he remembered now… he remembered how he was treated, not the pathetic attempts to scare him with Aunt Marge's bulldog, but the severe beatings, the time when his aunt had tried to drown him… that was one of his more powerful accidental magic, he had blown the whole bathtub up…

Sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

Harry's class at school had gone to their first swimming lesson of the year, Harry obviously was extremely exited about the prospect of being able to swim, he had always day-dreamed about living underwater and maybe now he could.

With those thoughts in mind Harry put all his effort into learning how to swim, and he was doing quite well he even got praised for his determination from his swimming teacher. But Dudley did not do so well…

Some how Dudley had nearly managed to drown himself (even with all that buoyancy he has) and of course when he and Harry got back home Dudley blamed Harry for trying to drown him. Aunt Petunia had gone ballistic at that point and had grabbed Harry by the shoulder and pulled him upstairs, filled the bath with water while Dudley made sure Harry could not get away, his 'Aunt' had then proceeded to try to drown Harry until Harry released a powerful blast of magic which had thrown both his aunt and his cousin against the wall knocking them unconscious.

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

Harry had been afraid of water for a while after that but one day he just forgot… he forgot it ever happened…

Harry admired swimmers; they overcame their fears and still learned how to swim, even after some of them nearly having drowned. Maybe that was it… maybe he could pass this task by swimming, but then there was the small problem that he didn't know how to swim.

_'Well may as well try, who knows it might work'_ Harry thought to himself while trying to calm his speeding heart.

Pushing forwards with his body Harry then tried to pull himself even more by keeping his hands stretched in front of him and then pulled his arms to his sides while still keeping his arms stretched and all at the same time kicking forwards with his legs. Unfortunately he didn't seem to be doing it right as he was still sinking but he did manage to pull himself even more to his left which just happened to be useless.

_'I just can't get a brake damn it, what else about the water umm its refreshing, its cleaning, scary, there's vast amounts of it, its see through, it's a liquid, its wet… damn it how do I pass this, ok, when I think about water I associate it with swimming, what do I think about swimming? Swimmers are in a way fearless, maybe I'm not supposed to be scared'_

Harry slowly tried to calm himself, he remembered in the Tri-wizard tournament that he had gone underwater to save Ron… this was the same and he had to save the wizarding word. With those thoughts Harry quickly managed to gain control over his emotions and calmed himself down.

_'Ok now wha…'_

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

FLASH!!!

Harry was boiling, literally, it was so hot that the air around him looked as if it was shimmering. He was standing in what looked like a small part of a cave in the inside of a mountain, the chamber he was standing it was circular with hardly any space to move. In front of him was a small opening that was about the same height as Harry which seemed to lead to a larger part of the chamber, but the only problem was… that there was a pillar of fire shooting up from a gap in the ground that glowed an angry red as if there was molten magma running underneath.

"Great, I'm guessing I have to get past… Fire, what do I know about Fire…" mumbled Harry to himself _'Fire, Fire, ummm I guess well it kinda looks like its dancing, its mesmerising, its hot, its associated with the sun, yellow, red, orange… what else… ok, it can burn you, kill you, it can melt, its used for making loads of things… um ok if that isn't it, When a fire is lit it survives on oxygen, it can be put out with water, it can use up all its oxygen and die… its kinda like life, birth, living by surviving on food etc, you can be killed or you can die naturally, fire is like life… Ok that didn't work…'_

Harry looked back up to the pillar of fire that blocked the entrance and exit to the next chamber _'I don't know what to do… I've tried, maybe I can't get the fire element, maybe I should just give up, this kinda reminds me of how I though Sirius's death was my fault… it was pathetic how I was moping around… not doing anything productive to help in the war, I was just giving up… and now I can't… I WILL get the fire element '_

Tying his beard and long hair around himself so he would not trip over them again, Harry looked up at the pillar of fire in front of him.

Harry stared at the pillar of fire, determination etched into every feature of his face, Taking a deep breath and crossing his arms around his face Harry ran straight at it… he would run straight through it.

Sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

FLASH!!!

Harry was now standing in a forest, there was hardly any light around, most of it had been filtered in by the massive massive trees about 1,300 meters tall and 40 meters wide. Looking at the forest you could easily tell it was seriously old, ancient; you could feel the immense life energy radiating from every tree.

"Wow, I'm not burning" Harry muttered to himself searching his hands for any visible burn marks "Well what's with this place? I'm guessing Earth… full of life energy as if it were the cause of life on this planet"

Sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

FLASH!!!

FLASH!

FLASH!

FLASH! Lightening was crashing down all around him, it seemed as if he was standing on the edge of a huge rock field and all around him massive bolts of Lightening were crashing down into the ground leaving craters and blasting rocks in any direction. For the moment it seemed as if it was safe where he was standing but for how long… quickly looking around trying to find any form of shelter… Harry found none…

"GREAT WHAT THE HELL DO I DO NOW!!!" Harry yelled trying to hear his own voice over the crackling sound of thunder all around him.

'_Ok, what do I know about lightening or thunder…'_ Harry thought, all of a sudden the lightening stopped…

"well that was unexpected, umm… well its bright, loud, the light is seen first and then the sound is heard because light is faster then sound, it can kill, it's energy in its rawest form, I've had its mark on my forehead ever since I can remember, a cursed scar… its seriously powerful, I don't want to be hit by it… but then again maybe I have to overcome my fear and get it by it… damn… should I? I… I… have to I guess for everyone…" taking a deep breath "Here goes nothing…" Harry muttered to himself as he ran into the field that the lightening had been crashing down on… as soon as he had past the first crater the lightening started again…

Harry stopped running and braced himself for the promised pain… _'Hope I don't die…'_ Harry thought as a grim smile spread across his face…

A bolt of thunder struck just in front of Harry, illuminating him and blasting him backwards, another bolt hit right near where his head had landed spraying small boulders on top of Harry and winding him at the same time. Harry gasped for air as he pushed the boulders off of him, He stood up again praying that he would be hit quickly so he could finish the test and get out of this place.

A few seconds later and Harry knew that the next bolt would hit him, was he ready? His mind told him yes he had to stay to finish the test, but… his instincts told him to jump as far away as he could. This brought about a huge inner conflict in Harry, what should he do? He didn't have time now to decide, he would be hit in mere seconds, what should he do?

In the last possible moments Harry jumped… as far as he could, falling straight on his face, but it didn't matter because he was safe… he had followed his instincts like he had for most of his life and that had saved him…

Sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

FLASH!!!

Harry was standing in the front gardens of Hogwarts… well not standing more like lying with his face on the ground, Harry stood up and looked around him, his mouth fell slightly open as he stared at his home away from 'home'…

Hogwarts…

BANG!!!

Harry snapped his head to the direction where he had heard the sound, The doors to Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry had been blasted of their hinges and flew twelve feet forwards and crashed into the front lawn with a dull 'thud'.

But Harry wasn't looking at that but was looking at who had blasted the doors open, none other then Albus Dumbledore stood there lowering his wand before continuing down the stairs followed by the rest of the staff and students.

"Harry! Where have you been?" questioned Dumbledore as he stopped walking and stared at Harry with a shocked expression.

"Pro…" Harry began before…

BANG!!!

BANG!!!

CRASH!!!

EEEEEIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

DUUUUFF!!!

CLANG!!!

BOOF!!!

THUD!!!

All the gates around Hogwarts were blown off flying into the air and crashing down again.

"EVERYONE JUST LIKE YOU PRACTICED!!! GET INTO POSITION! I WANT ALL FLYERS ON BOOMS NOW, ON MY MARK FIRE!" yelled Dumbledore as he addressed his students

"Pro… wha…" Harry tried to continue but was cut off

"Harry it's now or never, it's the final battle, you must fight and win… I will help you as much as I can. But it is up to you" Dumbledore said hurriedly as everyone scuffled around Harry

"HARRY.. We thought you were dead" said Ron, Hermione and Ginny

"AVADA KADAVARA" Harry snapped in time to see hundreds of Death Eaters, Vampires, Trolls, Giants, Goblins, Dragons, Dementors, Acromantulas, Chimares, Basilisks, Banshees and many many more creatures flood into Hogwarts, slaughtering everything in their paths.

Harry ran forwards leaving everyone else behind to join the battle, he started shootings his most powerful spells he could think of while dodging any that that could hurt him, luckily he didn't get hurt by anything to severe it was as if the spells were going around him but he quickly dismissed that idea and continued fighting. .

The light side was losing, losing badly they were outnumbered at least 9,000 to 1 in a matter of seconds all that was left was completely surrounded.

Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Minerva McGonagall and Hagrid all stood back to back in a circle ready to die _'It can't end like this… just when I'm ready to train to change things'_

"Well, Well, Well what do we have here? The last of Hogwarts… they call this the safest place in the whole world… pitiful really" Tom Riddle drawled as his death eaters parted to let him through

"Tom, you will…"Dumbledore began before

"Silencio" Tom drawled lazily waving his wand in a careless motion "Dumbledore, Dumbledore, Dumbledore will you never learn? None cares for your stupid speeches"

From the corner of his eye Harry saw McGonagall and Hermione open their mouths but no sound came out, guessing that Tom had silenced them all as well, Harry tried to move his hands to see if he was paralysed he was, he guessed everyone else was as well..

"Now who should we kill first? Why Harry, why don't you decide, after all you are very good and getting people killed" Tom smiled as he saw Harry open his mouth to retort but no sound had come out "What's wrong to afraid to speak? Oh well let me decide for you… CRUCIO!!!" He screamed as he pointed his wand at Minerva, she fell to the floor screaming in silent agony, Tom took of the silencing charm of her while the rest tried relentlessly to brake free.

"Ahhhh the sound of pain, so enjoyable, no?" Tom said as he pointed his wand at Ginny "hmmmm, I guess you can work for me before I kill you…" Horror filled every corner of Ginny's eyes as the dark army laughed ruthlessly "Imperio"

Ginny's eyes glazed over as her body relaxed and so did the petrification spell on her, She stalked over to where McGonagall lay screaming, she lifted her wand which was by her side and pointed it at her transfiguration teacher… "Avada Kadavra"

Harry felt his heart lurch and burn with hatred but still had to watch her lift her wand towards Hagrid "Avada Kadavra"

"Yes I think that's enough for you… Imperio" Tom said as he pointed his wand towards Ron. Ron's eyes too glazed over and his body relaxed, he walked over to his sister and slowly… very slowly raised his shaking wand arm and pointed it at Ginny "A-Ava-Avada Kadavra" Ginny fell dead to the floor as a single tear left both her and Ron's eyes.

"Ahhh brotherly love… Imperio" This time his wand was pointed at Hermione "Dumbledore, how do you think it will feel being killed by one of your students… I wonder if you'll feel proud?" Hermione walked over to Dumbledore lifted her wand "Good bye Dumbledore, you should have known it would come to this, you would never be able to beat me…"

"Avada Kadavra…"

Albus Dumbledore fell to his school grounds dead…

"Now what to do with you two?" Tom questioned as he tapped his chin thoughtfully "I know…"

Ron and Hermione, Harry's two best friends walked over to stand in front of each other raised their wands "Avada Kadavra…" The two voices rang out in the silent stillness of Hogwarts battle ground

Harry watched as his friends fell to the ground, he watched as his two best friends followed… _'It's not true, it can't be… I wouldn't let it happen, I won't let it happen… it's not real… not real…'_

Sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

FLASH!!!

Harry's mind was numb, so numb he didn't even know who he was, all he knew was that he had to make a decision….

Harry was standing in a fork road, there were only two paths he could take and he knew he had to choose between them, he didn't know which one but somewhere in his subconscious mind he knew he had to choose.

To his right was a path that was shadowed by darkness and in the darkness you could make out a image of a pale man with glowing green eyes wearing a black robe, the man was sitting on a throne surrounded by others wearing black robes with hoods covering there heads.

The man was crucioing the others that were bowed down before him making them fall sprawled on the floor screaming in unknown agony. If you looked closely at the man you would be able to see a thin lightening bolt scar on his forehead… The man was definitely none other then Harry Potter… the image made Harry want to throw up.

The other path was also shrouded in darkness but the image in this one was of a beaten and broken man he was wearing torn and shredded clothes that showed numerous signs of severe torture and serious lack of food. The man had dim green eyes and a jagged lightening bolt scar on his forehead

The choice was obvious to Harry, he hated Tom Riddle and everything he stood for, he as sure as hell would never become anything like him, so he was defiantly going to go down the second route it didn't matter if he was tortured but he would never stoop down to Tom's level.

Harry walked down the second route, and again came to another fork in the rode.

Just like before both paths were shrouded in darkness but this time they had two different images… both made Harry feel sick…

The one on the left was the same man Harry had seen before the one who had been torturing his followers but this time he was torturing and killing what seemed to be a family with three young children. The second was again facing the family but this time he was facing five wands aimed at his heart… in a flash five wands were burning on the ground and the last one which was one of the rare wands with a phoenix feather as its core was pointed to the family of five. The father it picked up the little boy to his left and charged at man using the boy as a shield, while the mother ran out of the room. The man jumped to his right to avoid the collision as he did this this mother ran back in holding two wands and a knife, she throw the knife at the man again who with a flick of his wand had transfigured it into a snake and told it to attack and paralyze the mother, as soon as he had given his command he threw himself to the right to avoid two sickly green coloured lights, there was a shout of a blasting hex which was said to be the end of the snake. The man seeing his opportunity shot out two Avada Kadavra taking down both parents.

Harry knew again that he had to choose and he knew he would rather only kill in self defence then to torture and kill for any sort of enjoyment… so he walked down the path to his right…

Sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

FLASH!!!

"Wow" Harry said as he felt his mind regain its feeling of reality

"Congratulations Harry! I'm very proud of you" said mother Earth

"Uhhh, I don't really understand… well the tests they were kinda weird anyways, did I pass?" Harry asked unsure of how he did

"Harry for each and every test the elements looked for certain things that you needed to understand to be able to use their gifts" replied mother Earth

"You talk about them as if they're living things" Harry said sounding slightly confused

"Are they not?" answered mother Earth sounding very wise

"well I guess they can be… or are?" Harry answered sounding even more perplexed

"Harry they are as alive as you and me just as Hogwarts is" said mother Earth

"HOGWARTS!!???" Harry replied sounding shocked that the only place other then the Burrow that he called home was ALIVE!!!

"yes it is not widely known but as Hogwarts is made of pure magical energy and as everyone should know but do not is that magic is also alive, thus so is Hogwarts" explained Mother Earth

"oh, so for the wind test I had to,,," Harry trailed off

"You realised that wind is boundless, that it can be both deadly and caring, you passed" Mother Earth answered sounding slightly proud of him

"You managed control"

"Fire"

"You were determined"

"Earth"

"You accepted that all life is from the Earth" said Mother Earth smiling

"Lightening"

"You relied on your instincts"

"Illusion"

"You broke free before the illusion killed you"

Harry gulped audibly causing Mother Earth to smile

"Light and Dark"

"for light you choose you would rather be tortured then torture others and for dark you accepted that you would kill in self defence and that everyone had a dark side" answered Mother Earth

"So I passed all of them? I'm and Elemental?" Harry asked sounding more and more excited

"Yes Harry you passed and yes you are and elemental, but remember with great power comes great responsibility and with your life and your power you by far have to be the most responsible. Harry this is not going to be easy, it's a long road and learning how to use the elements needs a lot of focus, but now you must return to the fates, as I am sure you know have a lot to tell you" replied Mother Earth

"Thank you Mother Earth, you've really helped me, thanks" Harry said sincerity evident in his voice

Again Harry saw everything fade our of sight…

"I still have a gift for you Harry… though I am sure you never expected it" Mother Earth said with a knowing smile

Sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

The next time Harry's vision came back he was happy to see what he had expected to see.

He was in the Fates Chamber and was looking directly at the Fates

"Hi" Harry said awkwardly

"Harry Potter I would like you to sit down and make yourself comfortable so we may begin, it is a long story after all" said the elderly fate

"umm, ok…." Harry sat down moving the long hair away from his eyes and folding the rest

"Harry do you know who you are fighting?" questioned the second oldest fate

"Tom Riddle" Harry said simply

"No you are not only fighting Tom Riddle… you are fighting his masters" clarified the second oldest fate

This statement took Harry aback, his ongoing headache was growing worse and his confusion didn't help things at all either, this was definitely the weirdest day in Harry Potters life and to normal people that's seriously seriously weird.

"what do you mean by not only and how can Voldemort have masters it jus…" Harry started to question

"Harry Potter Tom Riddle is only a Dark Lord, His masters are Dark Masters compared to them he is but a fly to a dragon, His Masters are previous Fates, they have trained and used many dimensions to become the closest thing to immortality." Continued the eldest fate

"what do you mean previous fates?" Harry questioned feeling nauseous at the thought of someone being so powerful that they made Voldemort seem like a fly to a Dragon

"We are the original Fates the first fates if you will, the powers above decide how long and who is to be a fate. After a centuaries we were freed of this job and others replaced us and after them others until one day the world began to head to disaster the fates at that time were working for their own agenda. Eventually the fates fought within themselves and Two fates killed the third and left to become all powerful, we were called in to clear the mess and to bring hope to life so that life would conqueror the Dark fates" said Elone

Harry remained silent not knowing what to say, too confused with what he had to do in all this to even bother opening his mouth, so he settled for the next best thing and nodded dumbly

"Harry Potter we need to train, we have done what we can and it will be apparent in due time." Said the oldest fate

"But do not fear you are not alone, you have friends with the makings of legends with the makings of a great and powerful team, but you all must train, must work together and fight for what is right" said Elone

"Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore is not himself, he has not been since his defeat of Grimwald (sorry is spelt wrong, I have no idea of how to spell He-who-has-a-hard-name-to-spell anyways) He does not remember who he truly is and what he must and can do, you must find a way to help him or you may lose the war" said the second oldest fate

"Your friends, your team is Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones and Blaise Zabini, you must all get to know each other become friends and you must all train…"

"Good luck Harry Potter, we fear that you will be in need of it…" They all said together

As Harry's world blacked out again

Sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

"Hello Harry" said Mother Earth

"… Not another test!" Harry said dully as his mind was currently occupied with thoughts of Dark Fates, Crazier Dumbledores and a Legendary Team

"No not another test, only a gift" Mother Earth said

"Huh? A gift? You really don't ha…" Harry started

"Harry just walk through that door over then and do not stop walking forwards no matter what you see, when you reach the end you will feel something familiar, trust your instincts" Mother Earth said as she guided Harry to the door

"umm… ok… but" Harry tried to protest

"Just, Go! Harry" Mother Earth said

Harry opened the door and stepped through as the door closed shut behind him

Harry was stunned, really, really stunned. So stunned he didn't even realise a whole load of his over grown hair was hanging in his mouth which caused him to start spitting

Harry was standing in a room with pure white walls and a gold floor, it made an impressive site but it was not the reason Harry was so shoked. Harry was shocked because of what filled the room. Everywhere he looked he could see a perch made up of an unknown material or substance that he had never seen before, and the creatures perched on the perches were none other then Phoenixes… Thousands of them… excluding hundreds and hundreds of eggs

The Phoenixes were beautiful ranging from red and gold coloured ones like Fawkes to green and blue coloured ones, it was truly amazing the phoenixes were flying around, teleporting in burst of flames and singing, which filled the room with an unearthly calmness.

Harry slowly regained his bearings and remembered what he was told to do by Mother Earth, so he set off in he short voyage across the room, once he had reached the end of the room he waited. Sure enough he began to feel a familiar presence, looking around and seeing nothing Harry sat down with his back against the wall.

As he sat there he continued to observe the phoenixes, they all seemed to be happy and undisturbed by his presence. Continuing to look around Harry noticed to black eyes starting at him, Harry looked at what the eyes belonged to and marvelled at its beauty. It was a pure whit Phoenix with light silver and gold feathers around its body, on top side of its wings were covered in gold feathers and on its back there were silver ones, the phoenixes beat was a mix between gold and red making it seemed to define it against the white wall in the background, All together it was a beautiful red. Gold, silver and white phoenix

Just as Mother Earth had advised Harry listened to his instincts "Echo?"

_'Hello, Harry it's nice to meet you'_

By now Harry was paralysed with confusion

"Ummm… ahhhh….. I know?" Harry questioned

_'I guess you haven't really taken all this in too well then… oh well' _Echo said

"who are you?" Harry asked suspiciously

_'My name is Echo like you already said and I am a Whit Phoenix, more specifically your new familiar… if you want that is…'_

"I guess…. Yeah definitely, it's just a bit unexpected" Harry said

"Well, Harry I think its time to go" Mother Earths voice rang out "Echo if you please"

Echo flew over to Harry and perched on his shoulder

'_Bye. Earth' _sent Echo

"Bye, Mother Earth" said Harry

"Goodbye, Harry, Echo" replied Mother Earth

And in a burst of emerald white flame they were both gone…

Sosososososososososososososososoososoosososoososososososososososososososo

AN: So what you think? Anyways that was a really hard chapter to write hope you all enjoyed it. Ok though I really, rrrrrreeeeeaaalllllyyyyy would appreciate it if anyone can be my beta and also if anyone would like to share the story, what I mean is that I'm crap at writing romance so I was wondering if anyone could write that bit, nothing too mature so that a 13 years and above can read it. Anyway so can anyone help and if you wouldn't mind writing the romance or being the better or even both please review or email me thanks.

Next up – Mega Shopping Trip and Potter Palace


	4. The Mega Shopping Trip

_This chapter is dedicated to__Thunder Demon, LandUnderWave, Obsidian-Dragon-Phoenix, xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx, charm, Zarz, sugarplumfairy05, inu452isa and summersgirl2526 my great__ Reviews!_

_**Chapter 4: The Mega Shopping Trip**_

Harry felt warmth spreading out into his body from his left shoulder where Echo was still perched, once the warmth had spread to every corner of his body he felt it begin to dissipate, and with this feeling his vision also began dissipate leaving black dots, until there was only black…

The whole experience only took only a second, the next second Harry and Echo found themselves in a dark alley in London in front of the Leaky Cauldron.

"What was that" Harry asked feeling slightly dizzy.

'_That was Flame Travel young Harry_'

"Oh… I think I like it more then the Floo… by the way don't call me 'young'" Harry muttered

'_So what now? What are your plans? What are you going to do? Why don't you go for a haircut? You really need it! Why is the sky blue? Actually I already…'_

"Okay, Okay, calm down! I don't know what I'm going to do, umm… I'll go get some money first… I'll go for a haircut and then I'll go and get new clothes and some books and stuff…" Harry trailed off thinking of what could come under the 'stuff' category.

'_I'm not sure… but will humans find our sight, I dunno… slightly unusual?'_ asked Echo teasingly

"Uhhh, yeah" answered Harry "could you 'flame' me near Gringotts but somewhere where none will see me?"

'_Ok, am I coming in with you'_

"No, It's not a great idea… I think it would be better to draw as little attention as possible" Harry answered

'_Well I guess that also depends on you haircut, if it shows your scar or not…'_

Harry was silent for a few minutes pondering his options. Yes, he wanted a haircut, but he didn't want to cover his scar. When he had decided that he would train, before he wrote the letter to Dumbledore, Harry decided that he would be proud of who he was, he was in a position to change the wizarding world, what he thought, what he did would make a difference. People all around the world wanted to make a difference, to make life better and most of those people never got a chance. Harry however did have that chance and he was determined to make the most of it even though he hated the media, hated what he thought was undeserved fame, but he knew that right now the media could be a tool which he could use it to change the wizarding world and he would use it knowing that one day he could and would be free from the media to live his life how he wanted to. And he promised himself he would make sure of it…

But now there was the problem with the wizarding world, they all probably thought him to be dead, it would not be a great idea to walk into Diagon Alley and cause a panic.

Echo who had been following Harry's train of thought decided to interrupt _'Harry no time has passed. Five minutes ago you were in the Dursley's home fighting off death eaters'_

"What? You can't be serious!" Harry exclaimed

'_Oh, but I am'_

"Well that changes things…"

Harry continued on his previous train of thought. _;So if I walk into the alley right now people won't really recognize me, but after the haircut my scar will be visible, and I can't use any magic to hide it either'_ Harry said remembering the time in his first year when he had asked Hermione to cast a concealment charm on his scar, the spell failed and so did every other glamour charm Hermione used, eventually Harry had gone to Dumbledore asking for a solution. Dumbledore had said that there was a field of magic around his scar that prevented any sort of charm to hide it.

'_So, that's out of the question… ummmm… well I guess the news of 'my death 'will probably take a while to get out, especially if the Ministry wants to keep it under wraps. But… what if people do find out? What if everyone thinks I am dead? Will Dumbledore lose hope… Will people lose faith in the light side?'_

'_If people have no hope, no faith then even the strongest Light supporters will join the Darkness…' said Echo wisely_

'_So what should I do?'_ Harry asked

"_I think you should do what you want without worrying so much about consequences… be yourself, I know you don't know who 'you' are but just do what you think and feel is right, do what you want that's what's best'_

'_Thanks… I guess… I don't know if that's good or bad advice… But I'll take it anyways… It's kinda what Sirus would say'_ Harry sighed

"Ok let's go but I think that you should stay hidden, I'm gona go into Knockturn Alley as well and I don't really think that it would be such a good idea to go with a phoenix" Harry said

'_White Phoenix'_ replied Echo irritably before flaming both of them to a dark deserted area near Gringotts…

Sososososoososososososososososososososososoososososossosoososososossosoos

"I definitely like flaming better then the floo" was the first thing Harry said once they had reappeared in a brilliant white burst of flame.

'_Who wouldn't? by the way where should I go?'_

"I dunno, I don't even know where I'm gona go… I don't want to go to Grimwald place, I need to train… by myself" Harry answered

'_You know, I can turn invisible…'_

"Serious?"

_'…and I bet I could make you invisible'_

"Wow, that'd be handy" Harry said as the Phoenix turned invisible

Harry walked out of the dark alley into Diagon Alley and headed to Gringotts. On his way there Harry realised that he was the object to many peculiar stares '_I guess that'll never change'_ Harry thought with a small sigh

_'I have feeling that you're going to have to get used to them'_

Harry sighed again in agreement and entered Gringotts

As soon as he had taken a step into Gringotts he was again the object of many stares, some unfriendly, others however like the goblins were just curious. Harry looked around and found a goblin that was free and was staring at him, he made his way over to the goblin.

"How may I help you" asked the goblin

"I would like to access my Gringotts vault" Harry answered

"Key please"

"Sorry, I've lost my key…" replied Harry

"Dabura!" called the goblin

For a moment Harry thought that he was going to be kicked out but when another goblin arrived and did not make any move to throw him out he sighed in relief.

"Dabura, please take this gentlemen to the Key Archive" said the first Goblin

Dabura nodded curtly to the first goblin and then turned to Harry

"Follow" Dabura ordered

Harry followed Dabura down to a door on the far left of the room and then through a series of twists and turns in gloomy corridors before he suddenly stopped at a door, he opened it and gestured Harry to go in first, Harry did so and was followed in by Dabura who closed the door behind him making Harry feel more nervous then he already was.

Dabura walked past Harry when Harry stopped. He watched Dabura curiously as he made his way over to a wall, more specifically towards a green rock that was sticking out at goblin arm level.

"Please put your hand on the green rock" Dabura said

Harry nodded and walked over to the rock that stuck out of the wall, kneeling down Harry thought that the goblins must have purposely put it low down so that witches and wizards had to kneel down '_Degrading, but fitting for families like the Malfoys'_ smiling slightly Harry put his hand on the smooth rock which was about the size of Hagrid's hand.

The Rock glowed green before a name appeared on the section of wall above it.

Harry James Potter

Both of them stared at the name, Harry patiently while Dabura opened mouthedly.

"R-Right Mr Potter, just a moment your key will arrive here shortly" Dabura said

Harry wondered what the goblin ment when he had said 'your key will arrive here' but found out soon enough as a few seconds later the top section of the wall opened up and a key flew out, without a second thought Harry grabbed the dark red key out of the air, just like a snitch in quidditch Harry thought to himself as he looked at the key he realised it had the Name Potter incrusted on the handle.

"Thanks" Harry said

"Follow me back the lobby Mr Potter" Dabura said

Harry nodded before turning around; just as he took a step towards the door something solid hit the back of his head

Tlack!

"What the hell!" Harry yelped as he turned around looking for the offending object, hearing a Clang! He looked down to see another key except this key was black…

"What the hell?" Harry said as he picked up the key

"May I have a look" asked a perplexed Dabura

"Umm, yeah sure" Harry said handing the key to the goblin.

!Hmmm, the Black family Key… I believe that it belongs to Sirus Black…" Dabura trailed off as he looked up at Harry

"S-Sirus died a while ago…" Harry whispered

"My condolences Mr Potter, well then that does make sense… It seems he has given…" again the goblin trailed off as he waved his hand above the key whispering some strange words that Harry had never heard before. The key turned a bluish colour and the Goblin nodded to himself

"You and Mr Remus Lupin are both heirs to the Black Family Fortune… 50 each" The Goblin said as he handed the key back to Harry "follow me" the goblin said  
Harry followed the goblin to the door, as Dabura stretched his hand out towards the door knob

Tlack!

"Danm! Not again" Harry said frustradely as he rubbed the back of his head and bent down to recover the shiny purple key and handed It to the even more perplexed goblin.

"The kakash 2nd vault key… interesting…. But why you…" Dabura muttered to himself as he walked over the green stone.

Dabura muttered some more words in what Harry remembered must be the goblin language gobblygoop, he then turned the stone 90 degrees clockwise and then 270 degrees anti-clockwise.

"I suggest you might want to get ready to catch any more keys that may come" Dabura said as he looked at the hole on the wall over the green stone.

Harry nodded numbly thinking about how much it would hurt if he missed one.

'_Your probably going to have a few bruises'_ Echo commented

'_Your still here? I forgot about you'_ Harry replied

'_How could you! sob' _Echo said in fake mortification

'_You wouldn't happen to know anything about this would you'_ Harry asked suspiciously

'_I might do…'_

'_Tell me then…'_

'_Later'_

'_This better be a good explanation ending with Voldemort drowned in the shower'_

'_Unfortunately, No'_

The only thing that saved Harry was his lightening fast quidditch reflexes because if he didn't look up in time he surely would have been hit by a yellow key, and then a Green, then a blue, then another darker green, then a light blue, bright pink, dark red, bright red, neon turquoise, yellow, pink, black, white…

Soon Harry dropped the keys in his hand to the floor as he couldn't hold anymore. A few seconds later Harry was on the floor panting with 24 keys around him and one in the hand of a wide eyed Dabura…

"Wha… what was… all that" Harry gasped out rubbing his forehead where a key had previously hitten him

'_It's not funny Echo'_

'_y-yes it-t is'_

The goblin mutely conjured a black mettle box and waved his hand making all the keys fly into the box, as Harry stood up the goblin jerkily handed the box to him.

"Thanks" Harry said, Dabura muttered something inaudible before moving towards the door, opened it and gestured Harry to go through. Harry walked through taking one more look backwards, luckily there was nothing else flying at him.

Sosososososososososososososososoososososososososososososososososoosososos

As soon as they had re-entered the Lobby Dabura lead Harry to a door on the top left of the room, he knocked and a few moments later

"Come in"

Dabura opened the door and gestured Harry to go in first, Harry again did so

"Griphook?" questioned Harry as he looked at the familiar Goblin

There was a moment of silence as the two wide eyed goblins looked at each other, finally

"And you are…" asked Griphook who was now peering at Harry with interest

"It's me Harry, Harry Potter" Harry said thinking about the goblins reactions if he had said that he was a muggle secret agent named Bond, James Bond… he'd probably be kicked out and his memory wiped out.

Harry surveyed his surroundings, he was in another what looked like a reception area, behind the blood red desk to his right sat Griphook and in front of him was another door with the some strange symbols on it, under it was what Harry guessed to be a translation which spelt 'Ragrack's Room'.

"Mr Potter…" asked Griphook looking intently at Dabura

"Yes, he will need to see Lord Ragrack, He seems to have… Inherited 25 vaults" Dabua said carefully

Griphook had gone rigid and looked wide eyed at Harry and the black box "One moment" was the last thing he said before he hurried to 'Ragrack's room'

A few minutes of silence later Griphook walked back into the room

"Ragrack is ready to see you Mr Potter" said the goblin

Harry nodded and walked towards the door, opened it and walked in closing the door behind him.

"Mr Potter" Ragrack greeted gesturing to a chair in front of his desk

Harry looked around the room as he sat down, The room was quite large, and was decorated with a red carpet and red walls but a slightly darker colour. Everything else in the room was also a dark red colour with gold trimming; even the suit Ragrack wore was trimmed with gold trimming, altogether it was hard to differentiate between anything.

Harry sat down and looked towards Ragrack…

"Mr Potter may I have a look at at the keys?" politely asked Ragrack

Harry suddenly realised that he was still holding the black box

"Yes sir" Harry said handing the box over to the old goblin and at the same time thinking it'd be best if he was as polite and respectful as possible after all Dabura had addressed Ragrack as 'Lord' Ragrack

Ragrack was silent as he examined the keys, each time he had finished examining a key he placed it to the side. Once he was done he turned back to Harry and looked at him searchingly.

"Mr Potter… The best way to do this would be… one moment" the goblin tapped his finger on his desk. One moment later Griphook opened the door and walked to stand besides Harry in front of Ragracks desk

"Griphook, could you move the contents of vaults 1, 2, 3, 5. 7. 11 .16. 21. 25, 52, 89, 106, 167, 287, 374, 375, 376, 377, 490, 570, 681, 1,007, 1,495, 1,502 and vault 3,607 to vault 1,600… but also have a look at the inheritance information as you will need to know the ratios and shares" Ragrack listed choppingly.

"…1,502, 3,607 to 1,600… Yes sir" Griphook said as he wrote it all down

"Good, now Mr Potter, this to a wizard is likely to be truly amazing, but for us Goblins it is just business. Now the vaults you have inherited are the vaults of Agazes, Delica, Anda, Bakana, Sitoka, Sizozu, Adthe, Sintanus, Mitakl, Gepad, Erica, Nonsum, Carmen, Sebastian, Louise and Potter. The others you have a share of one eighth in are Le Fay, Grimwald, Aziku, Uzumaki, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor and Merlin they are all secret vaults as in were supposed to be passed down to a certain Ligh or Dark Lord." Ragrack paused for a few moments to allow the now gaping Harry to process the information "If you add your assets together you are by far the richest person to have ever lived, you have 538,228,957,107,294, 295, 275,285,968,485, 576,397,287 gallons, 584,975,372,574,2937,482,485,411 sickles and 594,264,376,587,250,476,763,298,4756,873 knuts… your liquid assets are 495,609,138,193,205,609… you have a momentous collection of jewels, metals, rare artefacts, Books and many more… You also own 1,012 Estates, 9,632 Houses, 111 Castles, 368 mines, 206 business and 981 more properties."

Harry was open mouthedly staring wide eyed right through the goblin and he bet Echo was too

_'No! I'm not!'_ Echo said indigently

"Wha… Wha, You have to be joking! I would be richer then the Malfoys richer then WOW Bill gates!!!" Harry said in amazement

"Ahh, we will have to inform Mr Gates that he is no longer the richest alive…" Ragrack muttered to himself

Harry sat there silently willing feeling to come back to him. Eventually he began to wonder about what the rare artefacts where and why he had inherited a vault from dark witches and wizards not to mention the founders of Hogwarts and Merlin… It seemed as if that the rules of reality were being re-written.

"Mr Potter, did you realise that one of the vaults you have inherited is from a goblin?" Ragrack questioned

"No, Wow, Really?" Harry asked

"Yes, having inherited a goblin vault you are in our eyes considered an adult therefore will be given full access to vault 1.600 the Potter family vault." Continued Ragrack

"Potter family vault?" questioned Harry

'Yes… didn't you know of it" inquired Ragrack

"No…" answered Harry

"Well you had permission to take anything out from it that was not money, Albus Dumbledore I believe was the one supposed to tell you" explained Ragrack

"H-He didn't tell me" Harry said as anger slowly began to creep into him

_'HARRY STOP! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT GETTING ANGRY WILL DO? WITH YOUR POWER, IF YOU GET EVEN MILDLY ANGRY YOU COULND END UP DESTROYING ALL OF GRINGOTS AND THE WORLD!!! NOT TO MENTION THE ELEMENTS WILL GO COMPLETELY OUT OF CONTROL!!!'_ screamed the phoenix in his head

"OK! OK! I'll be calm" Harry exclaimed with his hands over his ears

"Mr Potter, are you alright" asked Ragrack

"Uhh, yeah sorry…" Harry said

"Well then, would you like a Gringotts card and Money bag?" asked Ragrack

"Ummm… I don't know what they are" Harry said

"A Gringotts card is equivalent to a muggle credit card and is used in both the magical and muggle worlds and the money bag you can use to draw physical money muggle or magical in any form e.g. Pound, Dollars, or the Wizard universal gallon. You would use it by stating how much you want then putting your hand in your bag and withdrawing the money… the fee for every time you use the bag is 1 knut if your withdrawing under 1,000 gallons and 5 if you withdraw more. For the card you will have to pay 0.05 of what you buy with it to Gringotts bank" the goblin explained

Harry nodded thinking that it would be a good idea

"And I suggest that you get another account manager, it would be best to have more then one…" Ragrack trailed off waiting for Harry's answer

"Ok… Is it possible for the goblins and Remus Lupin to manage my account?" asked Harry

Ragrack stared at Harry for a few moments

"Are you sure about your decision, do you want any advice from any of your friends exetra… because wizards do not generally have goblin account managers" Ragrack stated

"Of course I don't mind, I would prefer a goblin account manager and I trust goblins" Harry said '_It would be a good idea having a few goblin friends, allies'_

"Interesting… Ok and you would like Remus Lupin as well" asked Ragrack

"Yes" Harry replied simply

Ragrack nodded before taking out a gold card and a small black bag with a blue tie-sting, he also took out a few forms. The elderly goblin waved his hands above the papers in deep concentration and writing appeared on the forms and the cards.

"Mr Potter please read through these, when you are ready place your hands on these and say your full name and that you accept.

Harry nodded and began to read threw the forms, everything seemed to be ok and fair so…

"I, Harry James Potter accept" Harry said clearly, there was a small flash of light before his name appeared on the top of the form

"Now Mr Potter I suggest you go and visit your account, I will send a letter to Remus Lupin asking if he will accept the job and that you have specifically requested the job, here is the key to the Potter Family vault, everything has been moved there" Finished Ragrack

"Thank you for your time sir" Harry said as he stood up and went over towards the door, he opened it and left.

"Thanks and bye Griphook" Harry said as he left to lobby

Harry walked up to the nearest free goblin

"Can I help you Mr…" the goblin asked

"Potter…" Harry answered

""Do you have your key?" asked the goblin

"Yes" Harry said handing the key over

"Dabura" the goblin yelled

"Yes" Dabura answered as he came over

"Please take Mr Potter to his vault" said the goblin

Dabura nodded

"Follow me" he said

"sure, why not?" Harry muttered to himself

Harry and Dabura silently made their way over to the carts, a moment later there was a loud scream of "WWAAAAAHHOOOOOO!" from Harry as they made their way over to the vault.

The cart ride was exhilarating to say the least, after what Harry considered to be a very long weak but was actually less the one day Harry was tired, very tired but the ride seemed to have relieved him of a lot of stress.

"Mr Potter, please walk towards the doors place your hand on the door and state your name" said Dabura as soon as the cart came to a stop

Harry walked over to the door and put his hand on it "Harry James Potter" he said clearly

A brilliant flash of light and Harry felt as if his soul was being jerked forwards the feeling soon subsided leaving Harry feeling numb, a second later Harry was standing rooted to the spot gaping in shock at what lay before him…

The vault must have been at least 500 times the size of the Great Hall at Hogwarts… to the Right of the vault covering the whole section of the vault were momentous mountains of Gold, Silver, Bronze and Gems all reaching up so high that you couldn't see the peak in the dark abyss above. To his left was what could only be described as artefacts, hundreds of them, suits of armour, chests, books, furniture and other various items of which Harry had no idea what they could be. The back of the vault was lined with desks which were littered with old important looking documents.

"Holy… Shit…" Harry muttered in awe

_'I don't really think that's possible… but I must say it is magnificently amazing if not breathtakingly awe aspiring…'_ Echo commented

"Daba-Dabura! What the hell! WOW!" Harry said blinking as he tried to get used to the golddish sparklish hue that was covering the vault.

"I don't think anyone has EVER seen so much money…" Harry muttered

"You are probably right… There has never been a documented fact of anyone even having a quarter of how much you now own…" Dabura said

Harry stumbled his way into the vault, hoping that his now weak feeling legs would carry him long enough to reach there.

'_Where…'_

_'Where should you go first?'_

_'Yeah…'_

_'I suggest you have a look at the documents first'_

_'Yeah, good idea'_

Harry slowly made his way to the back of the vault towards the desks which held the worn out documents. He walked to the middle of all the desks which seemed to be made of a dark red wood or had been charmed to look like it had.

"Mr Potter I think it would be better to start with the desk on the furthest right as that desk has the contents document of the vault" Dabura advised

Harry nodded at the goblin and then walked over to the desk to the furthest right; it felt like an age until he finally reached the desk. Harry picked up the role of parchment, which he was still expecting to only have a few things listed on it, but he was wrong. The list seemed to stretch forever, Harry pulled the parchment upwards revealing exactly what he had suspected. The parchment was charmed so that it would never end and would not take up much space, he was sure no matter how much he pulled out that when he let go the parchment would roll itself into a small role of parchment.

"It is going to take me ages to finish reading this… Dabura is there another way that I can know what is in this vault?" Harry questioned turning back to Dabura

"I believe there is" Dabura said as he moved towards Harry "but… Mr Potter this is likely to hurt a lot"

Harry considered this for a moment '_I don't really like pain, but then again it's not something new to me. I guess it would be best after all who knows what could be in here that I might miss when reading the list plus it saves time, what do you think Echo'_

_"Well, I think that you've got the right idea, just go for it! I doubt it'll take that long'_

Harry nodded to himself before looking back at Dabura

"I don't really mind, pain isn't new to me" Harry said

Dabura nodded, looking at Dabura Harry noticed a slight gleam of anticipation in his eyes…

'_That does not look good'_

_'Don't worry Harry, Goblins are worrier creatures, they love fighting and are very vicious, It's only natural for a goblin to want to test other worriers especially if they respect them. Basically, it's a good sign'_

_'I never understood why goblins work in banks and are not competing with wizards for the dominant role in society'_

_'That is a very long story, involving elves and other magical creatures who all put an end to a war of cataclysmic proportions. Not going in depth but this is just the gist of what happened. All magical creatures lived together, not exactly peacefully but they lived under rules of a council of the most powerful creatures of each species, evidently there was a huge argument in the council and the council was disbanded. Things went down hill from there and each species fought for power and domination, many lives were lost and the elves decided that it had gone on long enough and the balance in magic was becoming dangerously unbalanced. So the elves sent a treaty for peace and equality to every other side of the war. Every side apart from the wizards agreed, the wizards being their arrogant selves refused. Thing's were going really bad and the elves managed to convince the other sides to accept the wizards conditions or magic would leave all of them. It was the only way to survive, and so they accepted and all sides signed a contract, but what they did not know was that it was the first magical unbreakable contract. Once the contract was signed the elves left and went into hiding trying to make sure that the contract remained safe. Each side had agreed to never again declare or act in a war against any other species…'_

_'Wow!'_

"Mr Potter are you ready?" asked an impatient Dabura

"Oh sorry, yes I'm ready" Harry answered

"Good now let us begin" Dabura said

Dabura closed his eyes and pointed one hand palm facing forwards towards the role of parchment and the other palm forwards towards Harry, he then started whispering in the goblin tongue and the next thing Harry new that he was clutching his head in pain.

"Crap…" Harry gasped out before a Echo sang a soothing Phoenix song in his head. Harry stopped trembling and stood still with his hands on his head and waited for the pain to subside, after a few minutes it did

"I must say Mr Potter, I am impressed" Dabura said when he had finished the ritual

Harry was awed by the amount of information that had been stuffed into his head, because that was what it felt like.

"Umm, why are you impressed?" Harry asked

"Do not worry" answered Dabura evasively

'_He's worried, he just put you in enough pain to be classified as a weak cruciatus curse, not to worry though the information was more then worth it'_

_'SAYS YOU! YOU weren't the one who felt it!'_

_'Well think of it this way, you have a higher pain tolerance and I helped with the phoenix song remember…'_

_'I don't like Dabura anymore….'_

_'Oh sure. Just because he put you under the cruciatus curse you don't like him anymore!'_

_'Can you please stop being so irritating?'_

_'No, I can't help it! It's like some invisible force is making me say these things… Get it! It's me making me say these things, you know, I'm invisible!'_

_'Shut up!'_

"Mr Potter, I will need to return to the lobby, when you are done here walk out of the vault and say 'A Potter Shall Return'. It is the closing password for the Potter vault; once the door has closed I will arrive a few minutes later. I suggest you do not go wondering off…" Dabura left the sentence hanging making Harry sure that if he did wonder off he would most likely be endangering his life.

Harry nodded, and then Dabura turned and walked out of the vault.

"So, I guess I'll go get some stuff…" Harry muttered before trying to remember what was in the vault

"Amazing! No way! Wow! Seriously!" Harry muttered in awe as he looked around the room thinking of what was in it, it was unbelievable… So much knowledge, so much power.

"It's gona take me ages to look for this stuff" Harry said as he made his was to the closest stack of books

_'Well then summon it!' _Echo replied in exasperation

_'I'm not allowed to do magic…' _Harry deadpanned

_'You can do use wandless magic'_ Echo explained

_ 'I can…?' _Harry questioned nervously

_'Of course, try it! it'll be easier then using a wand or a staff…'_ Echo said thinking of the many advantages a Staff had, he would have to make sure Harry remembered to make one.

_'How come none told be before?'_ asked Harry feeling slightly annoyed

_'Because Harry wandless magic is not as simple as I made it sound now, it's just because with the amount of power you have, at the moment your magic is barley being kept in check by mother earth otherwise you would be overflowing with magic which would basically keep you doing accidental magic through thought and emotion alone! It usually takes a very long time and a lot of hard work which involves becoming more in tune with your magic, you will need to learn this very soon Harry so you can control your magic and learn new spells, and so on easily. Just act as if your hand is your wand for now ok?'_ Echo explained

_'Ok'_ Harry replied

"Accio 'Gravity and Time, Time and Gravity'" Harry tested, but was still surprised that a thick dusty book flew at him.

_'You can do magic silently, just will what you want to happen step by step. For example the Accio charm like the one you just performed you would need to will the book to float up into the air and then fly towards you' _Echo explained

_'Thanks Echo, you're a really good teacher'_ Harry praised before willing 'Ravenclaw Ring' to come to him, again it worked.

'_Good Harry! Now I suggest you hurry this up we are running out of time'_ advised Echo

_'Do shops stay open at nigh?'_ inquired Harry

_'Some do, mostly in Knockturn alley'_ Echo answered

_'I think I'm gona be shopping for about a day or maybe even more…'_Harry groaned at the thought

"Well, then I think it would be best if we got started! Now what do I need" Harry said

"The 'Vapour Trunk', 'A secret within another', 'Magic and More Magic', 'Potter Ring', 'Black Ring', Darakus Battle Robes" And on and on it went, one after the other the items flew into the Vapour Trunk, a few hours later he was done. He waved his hand over the trunk and willed it to shrink, it worked and he put it into his pocket.

The Vapour Trunk had been made by Lady Ravenclaw, it was an ingenious idea. The Trunk was made of water vapour and anything that went into it would also turn into water vapour, the trunk had unlimited space. What you had to do to get things out of the Vapour trunk was simply stick your hand in and think of the object you wanted, and vola, just pull your hand out and you have the item.

'_Ready to go'_

_'Yeah, I think that's everything we need for now. I was thinking about getting an apartment trunk'_

_'A what?'_

_'It's a trunk that you can basically live in'_

_'Interesting... I think you should get one it may be useful in more ways then one'_

Harry walked out of the vault, turned back to face the doors and said the password

"A Potter Shall Return"

The doors closed slowly leaving a resounding Clang! When they shut.

"Well, now I guess we wait for Dabura" Harry muttered

_'What time is it?' _Echo asked

"Umm, Idonthaveawatch" Harry said blushing slightly

_'What?'_

"I don't have a watch, it's broken…" Harry said

_'Great'_

Harry swore that he felt the invisible Phoenix sigh, but could Phoenix sigh?

_'Yes, we can! We do many things that Humans cannot!'_

"Ok, Ok sorry" Harry said defensively

A minute or so later they heard the sound of the cart rolling down the tracks; and less then a second later they were staring once again at the familiar goblin, Dabura!

Just as Harry seated himself in the cart, it shot off at a high speed heading for the lobby.

To soon for Harry's liking the exhilarating cart ride was over and he was once again standing in the lobby. They walked out of the doors and Harry headed for the same alleyway they had flamed in to.

_'So, Echo can you please flame us back to London, where we left?'_

_'Yes, I can'_

Sososososososososososoososososososososososososososossoososossoossosoososo

Ragrack was sitting in his office pondering over their richest account owner, usually he would be busy working but he had told Griphook that none should disturb him. This was very odd for a goblin, but Ragrack needed some time to think.

Ragrack was stunned by Mr Potter, one so young, though he didn't look it was acting unbelievably mature and that was more then what could be said for any wizards he had ever met. He was stunned by the teenagers attitude to his race but most of all he was stunned that the Hero of the wizarding world was willing to have a goblin as his account manager, let alone a werewolf.

But the most spectacular characteristic of the boy was not his sudden change In height, or his overly long hair problems, but the amazing sense of power he could feel from the boy.

He knew Mr Potter had just left Gringotts bank, he could feel it, the immense sense of power was gone leaving only the residue of enormously powerful magic.

But for now the only thing he did know was that Mr Potter was a very interesting person, maybe one that could change the society of the wizarding World… maybe… maybe he was, no he couldn't be could he?

"Mr Potter… you may have more expectations then you can even imagine…" Ragrack muttered to himself as he went back to the stack of parchment on his desk.

Sosososososososososoososososososososososososososososososososososososososo

In a brilliant bust of flame Harry reappeared in a dark alley in London.

"I love flaming, wish I could do it." Harry said in a wistful tone

_'Unfortunately you are not a Phoenix, but you do have full control over the fire element, not to mention all the others as well. I am sure that with time you will learn how to teleport usin elements if that is even possible'_ Echo said

Harry nodded and walked out of the alley, some people stopped around him and stared others walked past giving him peculiar stares as they went. Harry stood there for a moment ignoring the stares and started to look around for somewhere to cut his hair.

"Oi, how in the hell did you get all that hair?" someone shouted out

"Go get a hair cut!" Someone else shouted

Harry stood there stunned staring at a group of teens who were insulting and laughing at him, but he was used to it. So he decided to try another approach.

Harry walked over to the teens who now seemed to have sobered up and seemed to be awaiting his response.

"Well, you see I'm kinda new around here and was actually looking for somewhere to get a hair cut. I speed growed my hair for a movie" Harry said

"Wha?" said one of the boys

"Speed grow?" asked a girl

"You take these drugs that make your hair grow longer really quickly" Harry explained

"Never heard of it" said one ot the other boys

"It's kinda new" Harry replied

"Whatever, anyway, you can get a hair cut down the road at a place called 'Neu Styles' you seriously need one. Why would you be working in a movie?" said the first boy

"Umm, I dunno maybe because I'm a actor, anyways It's called Harry Potter and something or the other you should go and see it, anyway thanks" Harry said grinning, he then turned and made his way down the street looking for 'Neu Styles'.

_'Nice, I see your going for the idiot look, are all humans as weird as you?'_ questioned Echo

'_Pretty much'_ Harry replied

'_God help us'_ Echo muttered.

While they walked down the streets Harry was looking to his right and left at shops that he might like to go in, he had found a few. Shops for electronics mostly stuck in his mind along with a few clothes shops. Finally they reached Neu Styles.

Harry opened the door and walked in, as the door closed it made a chiming sound, some of the occupants looked up at Harry for a few seconds with mixed emotions before turning back to what they were previously doing.

Harry walked over to the receptionist who was watching him approach.

"Do you have an appointment Mr-" She asked

"No, I just arrived and needed a hair cut, I was told by someone that I could get one here" Harry answered

"Sorry, sir but we're fully booked, the on-" she was cut off by another women who was cutting someone's hair to his left

"Hold on a minute, Cours" said the women looking at the receptionist "I think I'll take my brake later, I don't really have challenges these days and this one looks like he'll be a challenge." She then turned to Harry "No offence or anything Mr…"

"Potter" Harry answered "But it'd be easier if you just call me Harry"

"Ok, Harry. Give me ten minutes while I finish Joseph's hair"

"Would you like to have a look at the styles book" asked the receptionalist

"Yes, thanks" Harry answered as she handed him a thick turquoise book.

Harry walked over to a free seat and sat down, looking to both sides he realised that he wasn't the only one waiting, and some of those who were, were giving him annoyed looks. Harry ignored these and had a look through the hair styles book.

As he looked through the fist few pages he couldn't decide what hair style he wanted. Three minutes later he still could not decide, eventually he had looked through the whole book and had found some hair styles that he liked but he didn't know if they would suit him or make him look stupid… Before he knew it 10 minutes were up and the women who had said that she would cut his hair was done.

She called him over and Harry obliged, he walked over to the chair and sat down. Once he was seated she rapped a cloak thing that Harry didn't know what was called around his neck.

"So, what would you like" She asked

"… I'm not sure, I don't really know what would suit me" Harry replied after a brief pause

She was silent for a few moments as looked at Harry's reflexion in the mirror.

"How old are you?" She asked

"16" Harry replied

"Well, ok, ok… right then. You have thick hair so spiked up would be quite good…" She said to Harry

"Ok, thanks…" Harry said

So she started cutting Harry's hair…

_'So, what happened in Gringotts?" _Harry asked

_'The Fates have planned everything in such a way that you would inherit the other vaults like that of Agazes for example. You inherited his vault by being the first Parselmoth to kill a Basilisk.' _Echo said simply

_'So, it was the Fates?'_

_'Yes…'_

Harry sat there thinking about what surprises could still be in store for him, while the hairdresser cut his hair. Eventually she was done and snapped Harry out of his random thoughts of surprises which may be ahead, like Dobby being his grandfather.

"Ok, Harry your done" She said in a self satisfied tone.

Harry looked up at the mirror in front off him. His hair was two centimetres long, spiking upwards at odd angles making his scar visible and his eyes seem to shine brightly.

_'Your, eyes already shine bright as it is'_

_'Seriously?'_

_'Yes, your magical power is making your eyes shine'_

_'So I'm a walking, night like!!!'_

_'Yes…'_

_'Damn!'_

"What do you think?" She asked

"It's great!" Harry said enthusiastically, he felt lighter with shorter hair…

"Now, what about that beard? It'll be £4 because you have a lot of hair" She said

"Yes, please" Harry said

A few minutes later, Harry no longer had a beard.

"Great, you look quite good now" said the hairdresser

Harry remained silent, but had to agree. He looked much better then he had ever looked before, he looked healthy and athletic.

"Wow, thanks" Harry said rubbing his chin, it was a weird feeling.

"Good, it will be £22 altogether with all the long hair and all" She said

Harry handed her the money and bid her and the receptionist goodbye as he opened the door and left.

"Well now I need new clothes" Harry said looking down at Dudley's old hand-me-downs, which were still too big for him.

'_It's getting late' _Echo said

_'This is London Echo, it's only about 4-5 o'clock but it's already really dark, anyway, shops won't close for another hour or so'_ Harry explained

Harry entered a large clothes store, He looked around at all the clothes and started to feel slightly nauseous.

'_Why do they have to be so many? Why'_

_'Because people like choice?'_

Harry sighed and started to wander through the ails every now and then he would stop and pick random clothing from a rack and put it back, this was hopeless.

"Ok, so there's loads or clothes… Well, I do need everything" Harry muttered to himself as he picked up a thin black army Blazer, he looked at it for a moment and made a mantle image of himself in his head, he could ware it with a pair of blue street jeans and white Armani shirt… ok, now he needed something similar to what he had imagined, and so he set off on the adventure of a life time… he would find the clothes, even if he had to die…

Forty minutes later Harry had selected a full wardrobe and went to pay for it at the front desk. The cashier rang up all the clothes

"That will be £1,272" He said looking at Harry suspiciously.

'_£1,272!!! That's bloody expensive... I guess, I am in a expensive store buying expensive clothes' _Harry thought as he reached for his money bag.

'_Why don't you pay with the card?'_

_'What card?'_

_'The one from Gringotts'_

Harry moved his hand away from the Gringotts bag and pulled out the card from his pocket, he then handed the card over to the cashier

"Here" Harry said handing the card over

The cashier swiped the card, pressed in a few numbers and handed the bags and card back to Harry.

Harry took the card and bags then left the shop amazed at how much he was carrying, now the last stop in the muggle world that he would need to go to was to get electronics. He walked into an alley and put everything in the vapour trunk.

Harry walked into the store and then walked up to the desk as there was no line

"What's the best Laptop you have? And what are it's specs? Also, I want to buy it" Harry said confidently

"George!" Called the man behind the desk, a moment later a short women with brown hair came out of a door to the back of the room.

"Yes, can you show this gentleman the Sony VAIO dual core?" Said the man

"Of course, Fred" said George

Harry stood there for a moment in bewilderment thinking about meeting two people called Fred and George in an Electronics store… Crazy and scary as it was he would love to see the real Weasley twins around a hole load of electronic technology… '_Wait, till they see an Xbox 360, hay Echo can we go to the twins shop later'_

_'next time'_

"Follow me then" said George

A moment later they were standing next to a slim dark silver laptop which had extremely good graphic card.

"Ok, this is one of the few laptops out there with dual core technology, combined the Sony VAIO technology and the Windows Vista it is one of the best laptops around. Mostly, the laptop is used by people that need a high performance PC on and Gamers, of course it has the latest Nivada Graphics card. This Laptop has 500 Gigabits memory" She explained

Harry nodded dumbly in reply not understanding half of what she had said, was it even English? He was doubting it at the moment…

"Does it have a database program?" Harry asked

"Yes" George asked looking at Harry as if he were crazy

"I'll take it!" Harry blurted out

"Good, but do you have £2,250?" She asked

"Yes" Harry answered

"Ok, head over the desk, I'll just go get one" she answered

Harry walked over to join the line that had formed in front of the desk, a few minutes later George came back with a box with the picture of the VAIO on it and placed it behind Fred, she turned to him and pointed at it, Harry nodded and she walked back to what Harry assumed was the store room.

After a few minutes where an old Indian lady was haggling with the cashier to lower the price on pack of DVD-R's only to find out that they were a set price, pay and leave the shop. Harry walked up to the counter when it was his turn

"So, I'm guessing the VAIO behind me is for you" Fred said as he reached for the box behind him

"It is!" Harry asked in fake excitement

"what?" Fred asked staring at Harry in confusion, Harry sighed at his bad joke

"Yeah, here" Harry said handing Fred the card.

"Thanks" Fred said as he swiped the card, punched in some buttons and handed the card back to Harry and pushed the box toward him. Harry picked up the box and left the store. He walked into another Alley and enlarged the vapour trunk and put the laptop in, then shrunk it and put it into his pocket.

_'Well, now we're done' _Harry sent to Echo

_'Most shops in Diagon Alley will probably be closing soon'_

_'Knockturn alley then?'_

_'Only option, I'll get ready to flame you in case anything happens. Where do you want to go if something does happen' _asked Echo

'_Here if I'm hurt or you could heal me if I am and if you can't St Mungos'_

The Phoenix sent a mantle nod and flamed Harry to an alley near the entrance to Knockturn Alley. Before Harry even reached the exit of the alley he had Echo Shouting at him…

_'WHAT DO YOU thin your doing?'_

_'…Going to Knockturn alley?'_

Echo sighed

_'In muggle clothes?'_

Harry could swear he heared sniggering, but passed it off…

_'Yeah… No… Where can I get changed?'_

_'I don't know this place well! The information I give you about it is from your own mind!'_

_'Leaky Cauldron, I guess'_

_'Let the dog have a biscuit!'_

_'Oi!'_

Harry made his way over to the Leaky Cauldron, tapped the wall in the right places just like he would if he were entering Diagon alley and entered the Inn/pub.

There was silence and the place was deserted….

"Ummm…. Hello?" Harry called

_'There's one person in the backroom they should enter this room on your right' _Echo informed him, Harry mentally nodded and was on alert… this could not be good.

Tom the bartender walked into the room looking slightly perplexed, he spotted Harry near the entrance to Diagon Alley

"Hello, I'm surprised anyone is even out…" Tom said

"What happened?" Harry questioned

"What! You don't know?" Tom asked incredulously

"Know what?" Harry continued

"Harry Potter… He's dead…" Tom said looking at Harry for his reaction.

"What? I…" Harry started but then stopped himself

"My God!" Tom exclaimed clutching his chest "Harry Potter!"

"Ummm… Hi?" Harry answered nervously

"But… You died in an attack today!" Tom whispered

"Uhhh, No, I didn't die… It's not that easy to kill me" Harry started dumbly and ended in a Heroic tone, which confused the barmen even more.

"What happened to you? Your more Adult…" Tom asked looking at Harry again

"Confidential, If I told you I would have to kill you" Harry said smugly. But judging from the expression on Tom's face, the man had actually taken him seriously and paled…

"Not Really!" Harry said hurriedly "I just can't tell anyone! But, don't tell anyone!" Harry said

"…Of course, Mr Potter, I will not tell anyone and none will gather the information from me" The barmen said "You see one of my friends Aberforth Dumbledore is teaching me Occlumency which is an art to protect the mind from intrusion and Control"

"You're learning Occlumency?" Harry asked incredulously

"I started the lessons about a week ago. You see being a barmen of a popular Inn I hear a lot of information I should not, thus I may be tortured for information or may be controlled to help in a plan. So it is necessary that I know the art" Tom explained

'_Don't ask him to teach you…' _Echo said _'You can trust him, but don't ask… It's best if you learn yourself and none should look into your mind… Right now, I am guarding it, but you will need to learn quickly especially so that you can learn more advanced magics…'_

"Tom, can I use a spare room for a few minutes?" Harry asked

"Of course Mr Potter, may I ask where you are going to stay? As your previous home was destroyed and if you do not have anywhere to stay you can stay here?" Tom asked

"No, sorry. I do have a place to stay but I can't tell you" Harry answered

"Do not fret, Follow me" Tom said and walked up the stairs.

Harry quickly followed, Tom lead him to a room with the number 16 on it opened it and gestured Harry in.

"If you need anything I will be downstairs" He said as he left the keys to the room on the dresser next to the door and left, closing the door behind him.

'_Echo, I was thinking that the order dosen't know I'm alive, can I give you a note and can you deliver it?'_ Harry asked

_'Sure, but keep it short and simple, you don't want to give too much away'_

Harry nodded and went over to a table which already had an clean piece of parchment, an ink bottle and a quill. He quickly wrote a short letter to the order, singed it and went to tie it to Echo's claw

_'What are you doing?'_

_'Tying the letter to your foot…'_

_'A it's not a foot, it's a claw. And B just put the letter in my beack'_

_'Ok then… Are you going to show yourself to them?'_

_'No'_

_'Good, because I didn't include you in the letter'_

_'Thanks a lot! Don't worry I'm just joking'_

Harry put the letter into the Phoenixes open beak. The Phoenix snapped his beak and flamed in a brilliant burst of flame to Grimwald place while Harry went to change his robes into something suitable for Knockturn Alley…

Sosososososososososososoosossososososoosossoosososososososossoosososososo

Echo appeared in a brilliant burst of invisible flame in the entrance to Grimwald Place. He flew towards an open door at the end of the corridor which led to the sitting room, there was no one there, but there were noises coming from another open door.

Echo flew into the room to find a large group of people crying, well except for a few which Echo realised to be Albus Dumbledore, Mad-Eye-Moody and Snape. Most of the other people in the room had red hair and Echo guessed that they were the infamous Weasley family, Echo could also feel a presence of a dark creature but knew that it was only Remus Lupin.

On Albus's shoulder perched Fawkes who was looking at him in shock. Echo stared into Fawkes's eyes and started up a mantle conversation.

'_Hello Fawkes' _Echo greeted

_'Greetings, White Phoenix' _ Fawkes replied _'What are you doing here?'_

_'I am delivering a letter of my bonded' _Echo answered as he watched Fawkes smugly as he put the pieces together.

_'Harry Potter…?' _

_'Yes_

_'Where is he?'_

_'That, I can not tell you and must ask that you do not tell your bonded' _Echo said almost forcefully _'I sense that he is not One?'_

_'Alas, it is so, it has been so since the war with Grimwald. I have my suspicions that they have somehow merged into one but are still two parts, I also believe that Albus is not aware and only is at most emotional times. Grimwald is in control most of the times and Albus does not realise what is happening, his mind is too manipulated by Grimwald… He does not even remember his bonded's…'_ Fawkes replied angrily

_'And you have not been able to tell anyone as they cannot understand… We will get him back…' _Echo answered _'Well, I best set a few things done; I need to head back soon…'_

_'Good day, White Phoenix, I see hope in the coming future'_

_'Good, because it is what we need most…'_

Echo flew over the table, dropped the letter and flamed back to Harry…

Sososososososososoososososososososososososososososososoososososososososos

Again and Again, it never stopped… this was his life.

Harry was gone, just like Rachel, James, Lilly and Sirus. Was this how it was always going to be? No, he would die soon. One way or another…

He had failed again, after he had promised to protect Harry, He was Harry's Godfather… He was…

"What the…" Mad-Eye exclaimed…

Everyone's heads snapped up and started at Moody for his outbreak…

"Don't look at me like that, do I effing look like a Basilisk? There on the table" Moody said in annoyance as he pointed towards the letter.

Remus bent forwards and picked up the parchment, unrolled it and nearly dropped it in shock and worry.

For the second time that day they had received a letter from Harry, the first was about the death eater attack… so what could this one be?

Remus snapped his head down again and started reading

_**Dear Everyone,**_

_**Hay, It's me Harry. You remember me right? Well, I'm alive! Contrary to belief.**_

_**What happened is well… I CAN'T TELL YOU! So don't ask…**_

_**I just wrote this so you know I'm alive, not dead.**_

_**Okay, so this is how it is, don't try contact me or even look for me, I'm safe but I'm not going to tell you anything. I don't want no letters nothing, the letters won't even reach me… again I'm not dead!**_

_**Well, that's about it…**_

_**See Ya, Whenever!**_

_**Harry J. Potter**_

_**P.S. How are the Dursley's? Not that I care! Just thought I'd ask…**_

_**P.S. Oh yeah, so you know that I wrote this… ummm… Tom Riddle is a Half Blood and is a basterd literally, also Hagrid gave a pigs tale to Dudley when we first met! Well, that's it…**_

Remus just stared at the letter, a huge smile stretching across his face.

"Well, Lupin what does it say, or has the death of you pathetic godson scrambled your head even more then we first thought?" Snape snapped snidely

"Well Snape, as funny as your voice is I'd still prefer it if you kept your mouth shut… And, I think your brains are gona be scrambled if they're already not. The letter's from Harry…"

Silence…

"What!" exclaimed every single voice in the room, even Snapes funny one

"Here" he said handing the letter to Molly instead of Dumbledore who also had his hand stretched out.

None was happy with Dumbledore…

Sososososoosososososososososososoosososososoososososososososososososoosos

Echo flamed in just as Harry finished getting ready. Harry was wearing a Black Cloak with a hood pulled over his face so that his face would be hidden.

_'Ready?'_

_'Yeah, how'd it go?'_

_'Dumbledore seems to be possessed by Grimwald…'_

Needless to say, Harry mouth had dropped open…

"Wha… You gota' be kidin me?"Harry asked stupidly

_'Nope, Fawkes told me'_

"Great, just Great" Harry sighed "What do we do about Grimwald?"

_'Well… I think that the best solution will be… Master Occlumency and legillumency, then brake into Albus Dumbledores mind and explain the situation. He needs to brake out of it himself… and before you ask, I don't know what will happen to Grimwald"_

"Ok, lets go Knockturn…" Harry said as he headed towards the door

Back downstairsHarry walked over to Tom and handed him the room keys

"Thanks, Tom" Harry said

"Mr Potter, you are always welcome here" Tom replied

Harry nodded and left for Knockturn Alley.

There were hardly any people around as they made their way over to Knockturn alley, and any who were, were hurrying trying to get everything done as quick as possible.

Finally they reached Knockturn alley and entered. Contrary to their previous thoughts all the shops in Knockturn Alley seemed to be open.

Harry pulled the cloak tighter around himself and continued walking. He looked to his left and right for any shops that would be useful for his training… and too his surprise most of them just seemed to be for supplies for potions, rituals etc. They weren't useful… yet…

Harry walked into a dark shop to his right which by the sign at the door was called 'Glacialis Pectus pectoris' which Echo told him ment 'The Frozen Heart' in Latin and was also a dark arts spell.

_'What does the spell do'_ Harry questioned intrigued

_'Freezes the heart and slowly and painfully kills a person within 3 days' _Echo answered

As Harry opened the door it made a loud screeching sound which was weird as the door opened easily, '_must be charmed'_ Harry thought to himself.

"Can I help you with something, Mr.?" questioned a medium height man with black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Mr. is fine, or sir if you prefer" Harry replied smoothly

"Of course" answered who Harry suspected to be the shop keeper.

Harry walked around the isles looking for anything that stood out or may be of some use to him. He continued looking around until something caught his eye

"A Time Turner? I thought they were all destroyed in the ministry" Harry asked

"Yes, the ones that were in the ministry were destroyed. But there are those which were in use…" Said the man

"How much?"

"It is the last one left"

"How much?"

"50,000 Gallons, we take the Gringotts card"

Harry handed the card to the man, the man walked over the counter and placed the card on a black stone, he then preceded to hand the card back to Harry.

Harry reached out towards the time turner, but the man quickly gestured him to stop.

"It is charmed so that only I may be able to remove it" the man said as he picked up the time turner and handed it to Harry

"Anything else?" He asked

"I think I'll continue looking around" Harry replied

Harry moved slowly around the shop taking his time to observer everything around him and what the objects did. As he walked past a small bookcase something caught his eye.

_Serpentine Power…_

_'Think I should get it?'_

_'As a phoenix I would say no, but as I know that you need to train and know as much about the dark arts as possible, I would have to say yes. That and you're a Parsalmouth'_

Harry picked the book up and moved on. A few minutes later he had a few books and an interesting potion that would help in Occlumency.

"How much?" Harry asked the man

"2,368 Gallons" The man replied

_'This place isn't cheap, no wonder only the richest and most powerful families go here'_ Harry thought as he paid the money.

Taking the bag from the man Harry left the shop.

_'I think you should also stock up on some darker potions, rituals as well as books on amulets and other such charmed objects'_ Echo instructed.

_'I'm getting bloody tired of this, I mean how many things can I need! I just inherited about a hundred vaults!'_

_'Just have a look OK?;_

Harry continued shopping around different shops picking up various things he thought could help him, 2 hours later he was done.

'_Let's use the time turner, you still need to buy things from Diagon Alley so you may as well do it now when none will recognise you and take some money out of your money bag to use and shrink it'_

_'How much?'_

_'You'll need a lot so take what you think is right'_

'_Ok, let's get out of here then I'll find an alley and use it'_

Harry made his way out of Knockturn alley and into a small alleyway to the side.

'_How did Hermione use this again?'_

_'She turned that g__lass thing, I think that one 90 degree turn clockwise is half hour so turn it 360 four times'_

"Ok, here goes nothing…" Harry did what Echo had instructed and a few moments later they were standing in the same spot except now it was day time and there was loud chatter outside of the alley.

_'I guess we're here, let's go'_

_'Do you want to go out wearing that black coat?'_

_'Well, Snape does… good point'_

_'Get some robes from one of the shops'_

So they left the alley and entered the crowds of Diagon alley.

Harry made his way to Madam malkin's and selected a few robes he could ware for general occasions, formal and something if there was another ball he walked over to the counter.

"Excuse me how much will these be?" Harry asked politely

"312 gallons and 7 knuts please" the women replied

Harry handed her the money and made his way over to the changing room, once he had changed he left the shop.

'_I hate shopping! Where the hell do I go now'_

_'Have a look around you might find some place useful'_

_'You can't be serious! This place's massive!'_

_'Just go and stop whining or I'll release moaning Myrtle and you can go shopping with her'_

Effectively that shut Harry up.

So, like most guys are when shopping he wandered around aimlessly until he found a shop that looked pretty interesting.

_'I didn't know wizards had opticians, but it makes sense'_

_'You don't need an optician! You're fine now'_

_'Yeah but I just want to have a look'_

They walked into the opticians (apart from Echo who just stood there, or sat or perched… on Harry's shoulder).

The shop was definitely small compared to a muggle opticians and it didn't have a showcase for hundreds of different types of glasses, it just had shelves with objects and descriptions etc.

"May I help you?" Asked the man sat behind a small desk.

"Thanks, ummm I'm looking for something that can improve my eyesight" Harry replied

"Ok, well do you need glasses or sight enhancers, sight abilities…"

"The sight enhancers and abilities, what do they do" Harry questioned him

"Sight enhancers basically make it easier to see further away and sight abilities are things that able you to see in the dark or be immune to blinding spells…" The man replied staring at Harry's scare.

"Can I get both?"

"You can have sight enhancement but not sight abilities their only for aurors"

'_I remember seeing a similar shop in Knockturn alley'_

_'Ok I'll go there instead'_

"Ok, forget it" Harry said and left Diagon alley, a few minutes later he was standing in a similar shop in Knockturn alley.

"I'm looking for eyesight improvement" Harry told the man here

"D'ya need enchanted glasses o' sight enhancers o' sight abilities" the man asked

"The last two" Harry replied

"Ok, wha d'ya wan in eye sight abilities"

What is there?" Harry asked

"Night vision, eye nullers they stop blinding spells, Interes ability to see through things, spotters ya can spot invisible things, heat vision o'…"

"or?" Harry asked in intrigue

"Or… magic viewers but it'll cast ya'"

"All..." Harry answered simply

The man stared at Harry.

"It'll be… 160.000 gallons"

_'Do you have enough?'_

_'Yeah I thought it'd be expensive here. You know I don't even think the Malfoy's would'a spent that much on these, but it'll be useful but I'm a bit worried about this…'_

"Fine, but I'll give you half now and the other half after you've done it" Harry said

"Ok, Mr…(pause) ok les begin, follow me to the back" With that the man turned around and walked into the back room.

_'Echo I'm trusting you'_

_'Don't worry I'll be on guard'_

With that Harry followed the man to the back room

"Ples sit down on that chair" The man said pointing to a dentist like chair thing

Harry sat down

"Money"

He handed the man 80,000 gallons

"Ok d'ya want anaesthetic?"

"No" Harry replied calmly

"This will hurt a lot…" The man said before aiming his wand at Harry's eyes

"Quomodo Sententia Vita" the man said waving his wand around in a complex way leaving trails of white lines in the air which joined together making a rune like shape. A second later Harry could hear Echo's soothing phoenix song in his mind.

Sososoososososooosososososoososossososososososoosososososososoosoosososo

Harry was still amazed at his eyesight when they re-entered Diagon alley, in one day he had gone from needing glasses to see properly to being able to see better then most of the people on earth.

_'WOW! I can see so much! This's brilliant! Let me try seeing with the magic view… Ow'_

_'Hard to cope?'_

_'Yeah, its bright and seriously multi coloured. I really need to learn how to use these they'll be helpful'_

_'Yes you will but I suggest you stop for now we have work to do'_

Two hours later Harry was now the owner of a magical watch which had shield spells buit into it, a few books including one on how to built your own magical instrument like a wand or staff and a book on how to make a broom. He was also the owner of a customizable compartment trunk which he would need to make his own rooms for.

"Finally we're done!" Harry shouted making a nearby Hag jump at least 10 feet into the air.

_'Let's head to Potter Palace'_

_'Potter Palace? Sure thing, can you just flame us?'_

_'Lazy, but ok if you insist'_

Mid step Harry and Echo disappeared leaving behind a bewildered Hag.

Sosossososososoossoososososososososososoosososososososoossoosososososososo

AN: I am making this AN from the inside of a fortified bunker because of you points accusingly the readers might kill me for my long delay in updating! anyways this took a while but it's finally out, sorry for making everyone wait but life was hectic and I hardly had time, plus I wasn't going to bother finishing this chapter anytime soon if it wasn't for my great reviewers.

Btw

Quomodo Sententia Vita – Open see way

I'm not good at ships so I took them off, anyways this will make the story flow better as well (the ships play no real role in the story).

Next Chapter:

Hazel Dursley and Potter Palace.


End file.
